The Saviour
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: What if the curse never happened, and the real reason Emma was the saviour was she had the power to end Regina? Mostly the 3 Charmings, but with an eventual appearance from our favourite pirate...
1. Baby

**So here it is, the first chapter of "The Saviour". Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Snow rocked her new-born in her arms in time to the music. She planted a kiss on little Emma's head. She was only a week old and already she had an iron tight grip on her mother's heart.

"You know," she whispered in her baby's ear. "This is your first ball. Do you know why we're having it, huh? It's all for you! It's all because the nasty lady failed and couldn't keep mommy and daddy apart. And that meant they could have you. So you, little lady, are all mine forever."

"All ours, I think you mean." Snow turned to see her husband smiling at them. He walked closer and kissed Snow's cheek and Emma's head. "It's speech time." He said, grinning. Snow rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Alright, but just behave yourself." Charming winked at her.

"I always do." He wrapped his arm around his wife and led her to the raised platform in the centre of the room. At once the music stopped playing and silence fell over the crowded ballroom. Charming held his arms out wide, still smiling from ear to ear. "My friends," He called out. "Today is a day of celebration! The evil queen has failed- the kingdom is ours again, and today we celebrate our victory!" There was one person slowly clapping from the entrance. Everyone gasped and fled to the other side of the room. Snow clutched her baby tighter still to her chest and Charming had one hand behind on his daughter, and one with his sword out pointing towards Regina, the evil queen.

"You've lost Regina!" He yelled. "Now leave, before I run you through with my sword." Regina just gave a cold laugh.

"I've lost, have I? Or so I would have had you believe." Snow and Charming looked half confused, half terrified. "Oh you foolish people! You thought I would just shy away and let you play happy families? Oh no, for you see, I always said I would take away your happiness. And now she's here." Snow's eyes widened when she realised what Regina meant. She had come for their precious baby.

"No." Snow gulped. She drew Emma in closer to her. She'd fight to the death before she let that witch take her baby. Charming held his sword with both hands, ready to do the same. Within seconds they were surrounded by palace guards.

"You will not be leaving here with my daughter, witch!" Charming yelled. Regina just smiled at him, raising one hand.

"Oh but I will. Like you said Charming," Regina snapped her fingers. "Witch." With a puff of purple smoke, Emma vanished from her mother's arms and reappeared in Regina's.

"EMMA!" Snow wept. Regina sneered at the baby.

"And so I hold the future killer of Snow White and her Prince Charming. For when she is older- and I have raised her understanding your evilness- I will have her come and take out your hearts, and deliver them to me to be crushed. It's a shame I'll then have to do the same to her for being your child really." Charming and Snow were daring to inch forward. Snow slowly held out her arms.

"Regina," She said half furious, half terrified. She could see that Emma was already pouting in Regina's arms, sensing the fear. "You know we won't let you have her. If you take her we will find her and we will show no mercy. It will be easier for everyone if you just give us back our baby." Regina raised one hand again.

"That's the thing dear, you won't find us. Say good bye to your beloved Emma." Regina clicked her fingers, but nothing happened. Her smile vanished. Nobody moved, in fear of Regina hurting Emma. Regina looked at the baby in disgust. The brat was blocking her powers. "It appears you win for now." She spat. "But watch your backs. I will be back, and I will have your happiness and I will rot her to the core. Until then, catch." With that, Regina vanished, leaving Emma plummeting to the ground. Snow screamed as Charming raced forward, catching her just in time. Before he had a chance to check her over, Snow was snatching her off him, doing it herself. When she'd assessed that little Emma was only crying out of fright, she pulled her back towards her chest and repeatedly kissed her head, her heart racing. Charming had taken her little hand and was doing the same thing.

The party broke up after that and a terrified Snow and Charming walked back to their room with Emma.

"She is staying in our room tonight." Snow stated. Charming nodded in agreement. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight ever again. Emma was already asleep, snuggled into her mother's chest. It was hard for Snow to lay her down in the crib by their bed. She can't imagine what it would have been like if Emma was in her nursery tonight. Even if it was just across the corridor. Snow gently stroked the sleeping's baby's cheek. Both her and Charming smiled as she nuzzled against it. "Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly grateful, but I can't understand how our little baby stopped Regina's magic." Charming gently stroked her light tuft of blonde hair.

"Because she's our little miracle."

"Actually, it's because she has her own magic." A light voice said behind them. Snow and Charming flung themselves in front of the crib, shielding their baby. They relaxed when they saw it was the blue fairy. "I'm sorry I startled you, your majesties. I came as soon as I felt it." Both Snow and Charming were confused.

"Felt what?" Charming asked.

"When I felt your daughter's magic. That is how she saved herself from the evil queen. Not that she can control it yet." Snow and Charming were in a complete state of shock.

"She- she's magic?" Charming stuttered. He looked again at his sleeping daughter, how could she be powerful enough to stop the witch using magic?

"Yes, she has magic. But nothing like Regina's. Emma's magic is the result of her being the product of true love. Her magic is true and good, just like her." Snow and David relaxed, despite themselves a little bit of each of them had worried about their baby, but even knowing it was good news was hard.

"Can it be dangerous for her?" Charming asked. Thankfully, the fairy shook her head.

"No, not if she's trained properly from a young age. Which she will be. I will train her myself. But not right now. I will return when she is three years old. Not that there is much I will be able to do until she is twenty one. Until then she will only be able to block herself from other magic, as you saw tonight."

"Three?" Snow asked. "She'll still be just a baby, is that really necessary to begin that early?"

"Unfortunately yes, for Emma is the one who will defeat Regina for good, which is why Regina is determined to stop her."

"What?" Both parents asked. Snow shook her head.

"No, Emma will never go anywhere near that woman. I'll die before I let her."

"Unfortunately you must. You are not to worry; it will not be for many years- not until she is good and ready. And when it happens she will win." Snow and Charming still weren't happy.

"And until then? You said yourself that Regina will forever be after our daughter and that she can't control her…power. How do we keep her safe from a witch?"

"Although Regina is powerful, we can help. We have enough magic to protect this room, and her nursery from her magic. Aside from that never let her out of your sight. It is not just Regina you have to be wary of; her men are a danger too." David looked back again at his child. He vowed then that wherever possible, he would be the one to keep her safe. He'd be damned if Regina ever hurt his family again. He nodded at the fairy, and took Snow's hand.

"Thank you, blue fairy. We appreciate your help." The fairy nodded and smiled.

"Anything for the saviour. Until we meet again, keep her safe as I know you will." Both parents nodded grimly, Emma would never be in danger if it had anything to do with them.


	2. Three

**Sorry, quite a short chapter today, I promise there is better and longer stuff coming up later on :)**

* * *

The blue fairy was true to her word. A couple of days after Emma's third birthday, it was arranged that Emma's magic lessons would begin. Emma sat on the floor of her nursery between her mother's crossed legs. She pressed against her mother, staring shyly at the blue fairy. Snow stroked through Emma's hair, an action that helped calm her.

"Emma," She said soothingly. "This is the blue fairy. She's here to help you do something very important. You've got to try and do everything she asks, ok?" Emma nodded, taking her mother's hand. Snow kissed her head. "That's my girl, don't worry, momma and daddy are here." Emma looked to her left to see her daddy beside her. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her head. Emma put her attention back to the blue fairy. The fairy smiled.

"Hello, princess,"

"Hello," Emma squeaked. Her dad squeezed her hand reassuringly. The fairy floated right over to where Emma was sitting.

"Emma," She began. "You've not to worry, young princess. I'm going to put my wand against your head, and try to make you move across the room. But don't panic, you shouldn't be able to move." Emma's lips trembled as she nodded. Snow held her daughter that little bit tighter, just to be safe.

Little Emma scrunched her face up as the wand touched her head. Snow and Charming exchanged cautious glances, they weren't sure they were comfortable with this. The blue fairy tried to smile reassuringly at them. The wand glowed brightly for a moment, before the fairy was shot back with a bang and a puff of smoke. Emma screamed in shock and her mother instantly checked her forehead for any damage. When she assessed that there was none, she checked the fairy was alright. "I expected as much, do not be alarmed. Emma, that was very good." The fairy turned her attention to her parents. "I believe one hour a week should be enough for now. I will simply be gently testing her limits and making sure her emotions are in control for when she can control magic right up until her adulthood. It will take a lot of energy from her and I don't want to overstretch her." Charming looked at Emma and could already see her eyelids drooping. He went over and scooped her up in his arms where she nuzzled into his shoulder, half asleep already." He looked at Snow, then at the fairy.

"I don't want her doing this if it's going to affect her. It's not worth it."

"Please, your highness. Don't worry. It is only because her body isn't used to using its powers that Emma is so tired. The more she uses it, the less she'll be affected." Charming looked at his now sleeping baby, kissing her head. He nodded, understanding that it was best for her to learn now. But he knew she didn't need magic to be safe, he would always be protected by her.


	3. Five

Snow and David crept into Emma's room, carefully avoiding closing the door too much in case it creaked and woke their princess up. Snow loved seeing Emma asleep, she just always looked so adorable, not that she didn't when she was awake. Today was a special day; it was Emma's fifth birthday. They had an extra special present for her, now that they felt she was old enough. David crept to once side of the bed, and Snow the other. Snow counted from three to one backwards on her hand before they began at the same time.

"_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, dear Emma,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

Emma sat up on her bed grinning as Snow kissed her little cheek.

"Happy birthday, big girl." She whispered in her ear. Emma giggled again as her daddy picked her up out of her bed and swung her around.

"Daddy! Put me down!" She giggled. David held Emma close to his chest.

"Nope. I don't think I will put you down. I think I'm just going to carry you around like this forever and ever." Emma shook her head, grinning.

"No daddy! Put me _down! _You can't carry me forever! I'll get too big!" David kissed Emma's head.

"You'll never be too big for me to carry princess." He said, setting her down.

"Come on then Em; let's go get you nice and pretty so daddy and I can show you your special present from us." Emma shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, so you don't want your present then?"

"Yes, but I'll get ready by myself. I'm a big girl; I can get dressed by myself." Snow and David shared a glance, and Snow bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. They both knew fine well Emma couldn't do it all by herself, but she was very stubborn.

"Ok then, honey," Snow said, as she and David fought back their laughter.

"Your dress is already in the washroom. You go in and get ready, we'll wait out here." Emma nodded her head approvingly as she marched into the washroom, shutting the door behind her.

Five minutes later, and Emma came out with her head held high…and her outfit all over the place. Her dress buttons were all wrong, her cardigan was inside out and her shoes were on the wrong feet. Snow and Charming held back their laughter, not wanting to upset Emma.

"Well, that's… very good sweetheart." Snow said. Emma beamed at them, feeling very proud. "Can momma make just a few little changes?" Emma pouted, and Charming feared a full scale tantrum, something they didn't see often from Emma.

"Now Emma, if you let momma fix your outfit, we can go and see your special present, and that's what you want to do isn't it, seeing as it's your special day and we wouldn't want any tears ruining it?" Emma thought this through; she really did want to know what her special present was.

"Ok then," She sighed. Snow smiled thankfully at her husband before fixing Emma's outfit. David strolled over and picked Emma up, putting her on his shoulders.

"Right then, pretty girl," He said. "Let's go and see your present!" Snow and David made their way through the castle with Emma, as various people gave birthday greetings to the little girl. Tomorrow, there would be a special party for her with a few close friends so as not to overwhelm her. But for today, Snow and David wanted their daughter all to themselves, wish really was a rare treat to have all three spend a whole day together. Although David and Snow tried to make sure that at least one of them was with her as often as possible, and if not Red or Granny or her seven uncles. They made their way outside. Emma scrunched up her face, confused. She tapped the side of her father's head.

"Where are we going, daddy?" She asked impatiently. David chuckled.

"You'll see soon enough princess." He replied. They kept going until they reached their destination, the stables. Emma looked around her, was there something hidden inside a pile of hay? David put her down beside a little white foal.

"Happy birthday, angel." Emma turned around and stared at her parents in wonder.

"She's mine?" She asked in wonder. David and Snow nodded. Emma just about tackled both her parents to the floor with giant hugs.

"I LOVE her! Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed. Snow picked Emma up who cuddled into her mom, so happy with her special present.

"I'm glad you like her, baby." She said, kissing Emma's little head. "Come on then, let's get you riding her!" Emma looked totally in awe at her mom. Up until now, she was only ever allowed to ride on a horse with one of her parents, now she had her own! The foal was still small enough that once Emma was placed on her, Both Snow and David could still easily keep a firm hold of her.

By the end of the day, Emma was already a lot more comfortable on her own horse. There was still a lot of learning to do, but she was a fast learner. She'd come up with a name for her as well, Meadow. She was completely exhausted come bed time, so much so that she didn't even try and put up a fight as her parents got her ready for bed. They settled her down in her bed, tucking her in.

"Good night, my precious girl." Snow whispered, stroking her cheek as her eyelids fell and her breathing evened out.

"Love you momma… love you daddy…" She mumbled, falling asleep." Charming gently reached over and kissed her forehead.

"Love you more, precious." He whispered. Snow had tears in her eyes, watching the two people she loved the more interact. "She'd the best present I could have ever asked for." He whispered to Snow. She nodded in agreement. Emma was definitely the best thing that had happened to them. Their little princess and her having a happy birthday was a gift to them as much as Emma. They'd go to the ends of the Earth to make her happy. Snow took David's hand and gestured to the door, tomorrow would be a long day and they all needed their rest. Just before she left, Snow looked back at Emma, and again marvelled at how beautiful her sleeping daughter looked.

"Sweet dreams, baby."


	4. Nine

Your carriage awaits your majesties." Joseph the footman told Snow. Snow smiled in return. "Thank you, Joseph. Emma and I will be ready just as soon as my husband comes to say good bye." Snow turned and smiled at her grinning daughter. She was so excited to visit Ella and Thomas, because that meant she could cause havoc with Alexandra. "That you two ready then?" Snow heard Charming call from behind them.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled. She slipped her hand out of her mother's and went charging into his outstretched arms. He picked her up, twirled her round and kept her joint at his hip. Snow smiled lovingly at them, but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Emma was far too big for her to hold like that now. How she wished she still could. She walked over and kissed her husband while Emma made sick noises. She and Charming laughed, gave that knowing look and each kissed one of Emma's cheeks at the same time. "Eww!" She said, wiping her sleeve across her face. She gave her father the puppy dog eyes that normally meant she got whatever she wanted. "Daddy, are you sure you can't come with me and momma?" He gave her a longing look before kissing her forehead.

"You know I'd love to come princess, but daddy's got a lot of work to do here. Don't worry, it's only one week. You'll be having too much fun with Alexandra to miss me." He set her down and bent down so they were level before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you no matter how much fun I have daddy." She whispered in his ear. He sighed and kissed her little blonde head. He'd miss her too. He got up and cupped his wife's face in his hands.

"Be safe." He pleaded. She nodded understandingly before he pulled her into a tight embrace. He hated not being there to protect them, but someone had to run their kingdom while Snow kept relations up with Thomas and Ella. He held Snow at arm's length as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Emma couldn't take this much longer, she wanted to go! She tugged impatiently on her mother's sleeve. "Come _on _momma! We can't be late, that would be very rude." She said sternly. Snow let go of her husband and they both laughed at their daughter's stern little face.

"And this would have nothing to do with you wanting to see Alex?" Emma rolled her eyes and started to drag her mom towards the carriage. Snow gave an almost identical eye roll back to Charming who waved at them as they got in the carriage. He kept watching, waving and smiling at them until they were out of sight. Then his smile faded and wouldn't return until his wife and daughter were back safe in his arms.

Snow was pointing out lots of things out of the carriage window to try and keep Emma entertained on the long journey. That was until the carriage stopped abruptly in the middle of the forest. Snow was immediately alert and her hand reached over Emma's torso grasping her shoulder. The carriage door flew open and Joseph's head peeked through.

"Your highnesses, you must go and hide, quickly! Some rebels are here trying to take the princess!" Joseph told them before running off to help fight. Snow nodded and quickly took a shaken Emma's arms and darted behind a large oak tree in the forest. By now the fight was in full flow. Snow was so thankful Charming had insisted the ten best knights of the kingdom accompanied them. Even so, she had to be prepared.

"Emma," Snow said, pulling a knife out of her boot. Emma looked at the knife with wide eyes. Snow turned to face her now very pale little girl. She gently but firmly tilted her chin upwards so Emma's eyes came away from the knife and up to her mother's. "I really hope it doesn't come to this, but if I say so, you must run and hide in the forest until your father, myself or someone you know to trust finds you. I know you know how to keep yourself safe. Do you understand, Emma?" Emma nodded, terrified. Snow kept a firm grip on Emma's forearm in case they were attacked from behind while turning to face in the direction of the sounds of the battle.

It didn't take long for the sounds of the battle to die down. Soon there was near silence, and all Snow could hear was her daughter's rapid panicky breathing.

"Your highness," Snow heard Joseph call. "It is safe now, you and your daughter may return!" Snow didn't loosen her grip on Emma as they walked out just in case. When she saw all the men including Joseph were accounted for and none visibly harmed, she relaxed a little. She looked down at Emma, who Snow could tell was hiding back the tears. Emma was strong, too strong for Snow's liking. She didn't really show what was bothering her. She only really opened up to her parents when she was really upset. Joseph came over to help make sure the queen and the princess were re-settled in the carriage.

"I am so sorry about that, Queen Snow, and you too Princess Emma. It was a much unprepared group of rebels looking to make some quick money. It was a very shameful display. However, they have fled and we do not expect further interruptions. Do you wish us to continue the journey, or head back home?" Snow gave Joseph her sweet, loving smile.

"We shall continue Joseph. I have full faith in you and the knights if you say there is not to be any further delays. And please don't apologize; there was nothing you could have done." Joseph bowed, and left to steer the horse. When the carriage was moving again, Snow turned to face her now silent daughter.

"Are you ok, honey?" Emma tried to be brave, but she was just so scared. She shook her head and the tears came tumbling out. Snow pulled Emma over to her chest and gently started cradling and soothing her. She stroked her hand through her gorgeous blonde curls.

"Shh, baby, it's ok. Momma's here. She won't ever let anyone hurt you."

"B- But why d- do they want m- m- me!" Emma stammered through her sobs. Snow's heart ached with those words, and she had never regretted more not killing Regina when she had the chance.

"Listen to me," Snow whispered her head atop of Emma's. "Don't you worry about why they want you. Just know that they will never get you. Your father and I will make sure of that. Emma Ruth, you are so very loved, and so very protected and safe. Got that?" Now," Snow gently moved over so Emma's head was now in her lap. "We have a long journey ahead of us. And you, little lady, have had a big fright. Now go to sleep." She stroked Emma's curls as her breathing slowed. Emma reached up and grabbed one of Snow's arms, clinging on to it for dear life. "Don't worry I'm right here." Snow stated. Emma did eventually drift off, but Snow knew she wouldn't sleep the whole journey, not now. She would stay awake and make sure that her baby was safe. Like Hell was anyone taking Emma from her!


	5. Twelve

**This may be where my lack of knowledge of how FTL wardrobe would work will shine through so sorry for that, just meant to be a sweet little moment between Snow and her mom so hope nobody gets too upset :P Hope you enjoy!**

Snow put the finishing touches to her makeup and gave her reflection a satisfied nod. Charming wolf whistled from their door. Snow smiled and stood to greet him. Charming took in his wife in all her beauty.

"Well aren't I the lucky man?" He said. Snow leaned into his embrace.

"Well aren't you charming?" He grinned at his nickname.

"You look utterly stunning, as you usually do ball or no ball. But aren't you a little early?" Snow smiled, she didn't think he would notice. She reached behind her mirror and pulled out a little leather corset.

"You're right. Although I think Emma might need my help today." Charming stared wide eyed at the corset.

"Is that a-"

"Yes,"

"But isn't she a little bit-"

"No, Charming, our daughter is less of a little girl, and more of a little lady and don't tell me you haven't noticed." Charming crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Doesn't mean I like it, or think we should encourage it." Snow giggled.

"Encourage it? David, its nature! And I warn you now the next decade is going to be hellish because of it." Snow stroked his cheek, before picking up the corset and walking across to Emma's room.

"Wait!" Charming called from the door. Snow turned and looked at him. "No boys, not yet. And if I see any of them staring at her because of that thing, I will not be happy." Snow rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, this is just to get her used to them and give her a little support. People will probably notice less with it on."

When she got to Emma's room, she knocked before going in. She was getting to the age where screaming "Knock!" was a normal greeting. Emma looked up at her mom and smiled, though she was a bit confused.

"Hey, I was just about to start getting ready. Why are you here?" Snow sat at Emma's dressing table stool and pulled out the corset. "Think you might be in need of one of these from now on sweetie." Emma went bright red and stared at the floor. "Oh… Can't I do it myself?" Snow giggled.

"Emma, honey. I've had these on since I was your age and I still need someone to help me. It's a two girl thing." She motioned for Emma to come over, who slowly but surely did. "Come on, pop your dress off." Emma hesitated. "Emma, come on. I gave birth to you. There isn't anything there I haven't seen before." After a little bit more hesitation and coaxing, Emma slipped her dress off and Snow couldn't help but notice the little bulge around her daughter's chest, but she didn't smile outwardly, otherwise Emma would have got completely embarrassed. She instead quickly slipped the corset around her little torso and started to tie it. Not too tight, this was just to get Emma used to them.

"If it makes you feel better, when you're more used to them, you can help me put mine on."

"Eww! But then I'd see your…you know…"

"Well, you didn't seem to mind when they were filled with your lunch."

"_Mom! _That's gross!" Emma squealed, going redder than anyone thought possible. Snow just giggled. "Sorry! But it is the truth, one day you'll see." She said finishing tying the corset and picking up Emma's lavender dress. "Right, arms up." Emma gave her mom a horrified look. "Come on, believe me it's a lot harder than it looks with that on. Pacify your old mother." Emma rolled her eyes and reluctantly lifted her arms. Snow gently pulled the dress over her, sorted it then stood up and pulled Emma into the stool. "Now, what shall we do with that hair…? Emma Ruth if you suggest keeping it down or shoving it up in a ponytail so help me I will throttle you!" She said jokingly. Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you decide then." Emma sighed. Snow squealed and clapped her hands. She loved playing with Emma's hair. It was just so pretty.

After about half an hour, Emma's hair was up in an elaborate bun do with various little pleats.

"There," Snow said, bending down and hugging her daughter's waist with her head resting nicely on her shoulder, smiling at their reflections. "Finished." Emma hopped up just as her father entered the room. He smiled at Emma, trying not to notice the corset.

"Hey, there's my pretty girl!" Emma tried to hide her blushing cheeks before leaving to go down to the ball.

"Stay away from any boys until I'm down there. In fact, just stay away from them permanently, ok?" He called after her. Snow took his arm, shaking her head.

"Oh Charming, that might work today, but not for much longer. At some point, she's going to be interested in boys."

"Not if I can help it." He grumbled. Snow swatted him playfully. She wouldn't have his attention at balls for a long time now, he'd be too busy with his eyes homed into Emma and any male who dare so much as look at her!

"I believe Alexandra has her first corset on tonight as well. While Ella and I dance, and the girls giggle over boys you and Thomas can grumble moodily in the corner, only emerging to threaten bold suitors, outrageously asking your daughters to dance!" David looked at her moodily.

"That's not funny…"

"Oh lighten up David! She had to grow up sometime…"

"Not this quickly." Snow sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes this quickly. She'll be a teenager before we know it. That girl is going to give me a few grey hairs." David pulled Snow closer, kissing her forehead.

"And you'll still be the most gorgeous woman in all the land." He said charmingly.

"And think how many boys will be thinking that very thing about the true owner of that title, your daughter, as we speak." David's smile faded as Snow's grew.

"Way to ruin the moment…" He mumbled, walking faster than necessary down to the ball to keep an eye on Emma. Snow giggled behind him. How she felt sorry for those poor young men!


	6. Fourteen

Emma checked behind her in the stable once more, checking for the tenth time that she hadn't been followed. She smiled when she was sure she hadn't been, before turning and grinning at her beautiful horse Meadow. She went over and stroked the only white spot on the whole of her chestnut body, which was just about her nose.

"Just you and me this time girl," Emma said. She checked the sword on her back wasn't in a position to injure Meadow before jumping up onto her back. "Don't worry; we'll be back before the sun is even down. We just need to make momma and daddy see that we can do this on our own." Emma gently kicked Meadow's sides, and they were off. Emma felt as if they flew out of the palace gates. She had deliberately left so early in the morning so as not to get caught and sent straight to her room. She could feel the wind wiping her hair back and couldn't help but give a triumphant laugh. The day was hers, and nobody could take it from her.

Meanwhile, Snow awoke with a jolt in her bed. She peeked out of the window and could see it was day, but only just. She could just feel that something wasn't right. She checked on Charming beside her, he was happily fast asleep. She stretched and got out of bed to go and check on Emma. What she saw (or didn't see) when she reached Emma's room had her interrupting her husband's happy slumber.

"CHARMING," She yelled. He was up in an instant, stumbling out of the bed. Snow was already getting herself into her day clothes. "Emma isn't in her room. Something's happened Charming, I can just feel it." Charming was by this point also getting into his day clothes.

"Calm down Snow, we know Regina can't have taken her from her room. And she knows not to leave her room at night. Knowing Emma she's thought it a good idea to leave on her own, she's been trying a lot more recently to let me leave her by herself."

"How can you be so calm about this David?!" Our baby is missing and we already know Regina has it out for her blood!" Charming grabbed his sword and pulled Snow with him.

"I'm very far from calm, but panicking will get us nowhere. Grab your bow, quickly. If I know our daughter she's headed to the forest to prove she can be there alone. But it won't be long until she has company." When they reached the stables, sure enough Meadow was missing as well. David and Snow agreed to just ride on his horse, as he was much faster even with two riders.

"Quickly, David." Snow said. "We've got no idea what she's up against right now."

And David was right; Emma had headed straight for the forest. Unfortunately for her, the queen's men were never far from the palace, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Emma felt an arrow whistle past her ear. It caused Meadow to buck and throw her off. She landed hard, banging her head off a nearby tree.

"The queen wants her alive!" She heard one of the men say. She rose onto her wobbling feet, pulling her sword out. The men had all arrived by then. The one who had shouted stepped forward to face her alone. Emma was having trouble making sure there was only one of him in her vision, so he had no problem disarming her. He took her by the scruff of the neck and held her back against the tree. Emma's nose wrinkled he wreaked of stale sweat and blood. Then suddenly, he yelped, and let Emma go. She fell to the ground and looked up at him, there was an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The group of the evil queen's men parted as a group of her kingdom's knights rode in, with her parents leading the charge. It was obvious by the venomous look in her mother's eyes that she had fired the arrow.

"Keep your filthy hands off of my daughter." Snow hissed. Her and Charming jumped off the horse and prepared to fight, although it was not needed. The leader with the arrow in his arm scowled and leapt back up onto his horse.

"You got here just in time…this time. The queen will have your precious daughter. And you'll never see her again when she does, ride out!" And the men fled as quickly as they arrived. Snow had Emma up in an instant.

"Never- ever- do- that- to- me- again!" She said, kissing her head repeatedly. Emma released herself from her mother's grasp, trying to act like her head wasn't spinning.

"I could have handled them…" Emma grumbled.

"Handled them? Emma, if we hadn't arrived when we did they would have taken you to Regina and who knows what would have happened then? Have you any idea how scared your mother and I were when we saw you were gone?"

"I couldn't take it! I've got no freedom what so ever, you never let me do anything by myself!"

"And can you see why now?"

"Yeah, because Regina hates mom's guts and because of that she wants me dead!"

"Exactly, and she nearly killed you there. Emma, we protect you because we love you. We won't lose you. And if making sure one of us is always with you is how we keep you safe, then I'm afraid that's the way it's going to be."

"I cannot wait until I get these stupid powers take out the witch and can lead a normal life!" Snow grabbed Emma's shoulders. "It won't be as simple as that, you know that Emma. She's been using magic for years. I'm not sure I'll let you go after Regina at all yet, destiny or not. But if you do, you have to be prepared. Running away like this, shows you still have a lot of learning to do sweetheart." Snow took one of Emma's stray hairs and tucked it behind her ear. "You could have got yourself killed today Emma, all to try and prove your strong when we already know you are. To prove you're ready to fight Regina, you must prove you have the courage to be honest with us, and let us help you. Because lest assured young lady you will not be fighting her alone. Do you understand me? Emma eventually looked up at her mother and nodded.

"Look, I didn't mean to run into trouble like that. I guess you're right. I've still got some learning to do." Snow hugged her daughter. It wasn't easy to admit you're wrong.

"Now, don't think I didn't notice you bang your head thanks to that brute." Snow said, gingerly brushing the back of Emma's head. David really hoped he would get a chance at revenge with that swine. Nobody hurt his princess. "We can get it checked out when we get back. So for the journey I'll take Meadow and you can ride with your father. Don't argue with me Emma, really not a smart move right now." Emma sensed it really wasn't a good idea to fight with her on this and her father pulled her onto the horse in front of him. "And by the way Emma, since you want some space, you can have some in your room. For the next two weeks."

"Two _weeks! _Mom don't you think that's a little… Never mind." Emma changed tact when her mother gave her the "don't mess with me missy" face. Two weeks in her room was better than two weeks of her mother twenty four seven she reasoned.


	7. Seventeen

"No." David stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But dad-"

"I said no, Emma." Emma's mouth fell open in surprise.

"I am seventeen years old! I'm not a child! I only asked you out of courtesy, all you're doing is encouraging me to sneak out-"

"Emma Ruth you leave this castle today and so help me I will lock you in your bedroom until you are twenty one!" David took a couple of seconds to try and calm down. "Besides, you know fine well what happens when you leave here alone. The queen's men are everywhere and I'm not risking them getting you over some boy. And it was you who said you weren't going if I was so I guess you're not going-"

"You are being totally unreasonable!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady-"

"Would the pair of you calm down!" Snow shouted, causing them both to become silent immediately. Snow had had enough and was going to bring some reason to the situation. Yes, it was dangerous for Emma to be out on her own. And yes, Emma should be allowed to date at her age without her father's presence. There had to be a compromise, and then it came to Snow. "Right, Emma, yes you can go on your date with Samuel, _however, _your Auntie Red will go with the pair of you." Emma nodded eagerly, smiling. Her auntie Red was the one who mainly gave her tips about boys so she didn't mind her escorting them, she'd be cool…unlike her father. David was staring at Snow unhappily, how could she agree to this? Emma went to run off and get ready when Snow caught her forearm. "Not so fast," she said leaning in to whisper in her ear. "One more condition, I get full details when you get back." She whispered winking at her. Emma grinned at her mother, winked back and continued running off. Snow chuckled after her and turned to a frowning David and rolled her eyes. "Oh David, don't be like that! She'll be with Red, and I doubt any number of the Queen's men can fight her off."

"Yes," David grumbled. "But she'll also be with _him." _He hissed the last word. Snow walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You knew it was coming. She's a big girl now, like it or not. It's better her doing it with someone we trust watching than have her sneak of again. Let's be honest, she's our daughter. No matter what we put in her path, she'd get out." David met her eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

"How come you know exactly what to say to make me give in?" Snow gave him a wink as well.

"A woman's touch, dear."

"One thing, can I at least tell Red a list of no no's? If I can't be there I want to at least make sure my rules are in place."

"If you must." Snow sighed. Knowing that David would have a list of rules as long as his arm meaning Emma and Samuel would have to be at arm's length the whole time. "Not that Red will pay them any attention…" She mumbled under her breath, knowing her best friend.

"What was that?" David snapped, very seriously.

"Nothing, nothing dear… Come on, we have to make sure Red's here on time, otherwise they'll be leaving alone." She said, thankful her distraction worked.

"Auntie Red!" Emma screamed, crashing into her godmother's arms. Red just about toppled over, that girl was growing too fast for her liking.

"Hey kid! Well don't you look pretty? I can actually tell you're a girl for once!" Red teased. Emma blushed and tried to find something interesting on the floor to look at. Red put an arm casually over Emma's shoulders.

"That us ready to go then? Where are we meeting this heart throb then?-"

"Here, where everyone can meet him… and memorise what he looks like… before they leave." David said, entering the room with Snow. Snow nudged him in the ribs, why couldn't he just calm down? Red rolled her eyes.

"Don't panic, David. I'll look after her. I always have, haven't I?" David didn't reply, he knew fine well his idea of chaperoning Emma with a boy would be completely different to Red's.

"And we really appreciate it, Red." Snow said gratefully. Red smiled at her.

"Anything for my favourite niece." Just then, there was a sharp knock at the door. Emma gave an involuntary yelp. She started to wring her hands. "Don't panic Em; he'll be just as nervous as you. I'm here, remember?" Emma relaxed a little bit; Red wouldn't let her act like a total loser… would she? Just because she was a princess, didn't mean the other teens in the kingdom wouldn't talk about her.

David stepped forward quickly to answer the door before Snow could beat him to it. He opened it, and found a scared looking boy in front of him. The poor kid was biting his lip and rocking back and forth slightly. David gave him his best off putting stare.

"Hi," The kid squeaked. David raised his eyebrow as the boy coughed, trying to regain his normal pitch. "Hi," He said again, this time without sounding like a mouse. "Um… Is Emma there? I believe she is expecting me?"

"Let me think… is the princess in the palace, her only home…"

"DAVID!" Snow interrupting him and pushing him aside, smiling encouragingly at Samuel. "Please ignore my husband, he's just being silly. Come right in honey, she's here." The boy smiled gratefully at Snow and slipped in the door, not able to avoid David's stern gaze. Emma caught Samuel's soft brown eyes and smiled, her cheeks going a delicate shade of pink.

"Samuel, this is Emma's Auntie Red, she'll be accompanying you today." Snow said gently. Red smiled sweetly at the boy, even giving a slight nod of approval.

"Oh, so you won't be coming with us sir?" Samuel asked David. Snow tried very hard not to giggle at how relieved he sounded. David was standing beside Snow with his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"No, I'm not. But that doesn't mean my rules won't be obeyed." David took a piece of paper out of his breast pocket and handed it to Red. Red glanced down at it quickly and noticed the paper was crammed full… and David's handwriting was tiny.

"I'll make sure to follow each instruction to the end, sir." She said sarcastically. Then Red nudged Emma out of the door. "Quick kids, before he changes his mind." Snow kissed Emma's cheek and David her head on her way out.

"Remember my rules!" David called after them.

"But more importantly, remember to have fun!" Snow followed. "And Emma," Emma turned around to see her mom wink. "Remember_ our _agreement." Emma gave a slight grin before bouncing off with Red and Samuel. David was still staring out of the empty door after they were out of sight. Snow actually had to pull him away.

"David, she'll be _fine. _Do you really think he's going to risk upsetting you the way you growled at him?" David just murmured a reply under his breath. He'd only be happy when Emma was safe and sound back inside the palace walls.

Meanwhile, Emma and Samuel had reached the meadow Emma had promised to take him to. Red had fallen back a while ago to give them some privacy, but had reminded them she would still be able to see everything. The two teens had enjoyed a picnic Emma had prepared herself, and were now sitting laughing over little silly things.

"You're really pretty, you know." Samuel said, completely out of the blue. Emma turned scarlet and played with a loose bit of her blonde hair, mumbling her thanks. Samuel gently took her hands away. Emma stared up into his shining eyes. He was leaning in. This was it. And then they were kissing. Emma's heart felt like it wanted to dance. But then, something wasn't right. Samuel's hand was sliding upwards from her waist. Emma quickly pulled it down and broke apart from the kiss.

"Woh there! What are you doing?" She asked. Samuel held his hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry princess. I thought you liked me, that's all…" He said a sad expression on his face. Emma's anger melted away.

"I do… but I'm not ready for that." Emma bridged the gap between them, linking her hands around his waist. "Wanna try again?" Without replying, Samuel pressed his lips against hers. But again, he was trying to slide his hand up. Neither Emma's hand forcing him down nor the slight growl coming from nearby seemed to put him off, for he tried again. There was a gentle thud from close by, Samuel broke away from Emma and turned to see a furious Red.

"No means no bozo." She growled at him, bearing her teeth. Samuel had heard rumours that this woman was a werewolf, and didn't fancy taking his chances. Red cocked her red to the side. "I suggest you scat and never so much as look at my goddaughter again, got that?" Samuel nodded and quickly ran off towards the village. Red turned her attention to Emma, who she could see already had tears in her eyes and ragged breathing. Red went over and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Let's get you home." She whispered in her ear, knowing this was a job for Snow.

David and Snow heard the door being opened and then closed again. They rushed out from where they were sitting in the adjacent room just in time to see Emma rushing up the stairs to her room.

"Emma sweetheart, wait!" Snow called after her, but Emma didn't even slow down. Both parents turned their worried faces towards an angry looking Red.

"What the Hell happened?" David asked her. Red was about to answer, when Snow stopped her.

"David, I'll find out, go check on Emma." Snow told him. She knew Red wouldn't hold anything back, and the last thing she needed today was Charming reacting first, and thinking later.

"But Snow I-"

"David, I don't want her up there upset all alone, and it's better Red tells me. Please, go and comfort our daughter." David agreed with Snow that Emma shouldn't be alone. Even though he thought he should be the one hearing Red's version of events, he went to go and check on Emma.

"And don't you dare try and make her talk!" Snow yelled after him, knowing her husband's lack of tact. Snow turned her attention back to a fuming Red.

"What happened?" Red launched into her explanation of how the boy was far to forward, and wasn't taking no for her answer. How poor Emma looked heart broken when he'd left. Snow thanked Red for getting Emma out of there and back home so quickly before turning to go up the stairs to attend to her daughter in need.

David knocked on Emma's open door. All he got in reply was an incoherent mumbling from Emma, whose face was pressed against a pillow. David walked in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Emma honey, are you ok?" Emma pulled the pillow down slowly and David could easily see the tracks the tears had made on her cheeks. She shook her head, and promptly burst into tears again. David scooted up the bed and held a crying Emma against his chest, shushing her.

"How come it was so easy for you and mom?" She wailed against his chest. David couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is that what you think? Oh baby, it wasn't easy at all for us! Believe me, the amount of times we cried over each other before we _finally _got together. True love isn't easy Em, but it must be fought for. But that doesn't mean I won't be kicking butt over this, don't you worry." Emma managed a faint laugh, just as Snow came in. She sat on the other side of Emma, and gently pulled her from Charming's arms into her own.

"Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. I promise they're not all like that. You'll find your own Prince Charming someday." Snow whispered, her cheek resting on Emma's head. She gave a little smile to her husband at the mention of his nickname.

"What happened?" David mouthed at her. Snow shook her head slightly.

"Later." She mouthed back. Emma was just beginning to calm down; she didn't need a fresh reminder.

"Do you promise?" Emma said faintly. Snow kissed Emma's head.

"I promise, he's out there right now, waiting to fulfil your every wish, my dear." Emma gave a watery smile, her eyelids becoming heavy with all the energy the crying had taken up. Snow gave Charming a signal and they both gently slid off the bed, taking the duvet with them and tucking Emma in. They both reached down and kissed one of her cheeks.

"Don't you worry, princess," David whispered, just as Emma was drifting off. "I won't let any of them hurt you again. I won't let any boy near you until I'm sure he's the right one." Emma weakly squeezed his hand, feeling safe and secure just as her dreams overtook her.


	8. Twenty

Snow awoke to various crashes and bangs, followed swiftly by (though she pretended not to hear it) a variety of curses from her daughter. She gently nudged Charming awake who stared at her, confused and groggy.

"Emma's up to something." She said, yawning. Charming sat up, stretching.

"She hasn't woken us up this early since she was a toddler." He mumbled.

"And I guess that- like it was back then- this doesn't mean good news." Snow said, getting out of the bed.

When Snow and Charming had gotten up and dressed, they followed the sound of the bangs (and curses) to find Emma in the kitchen. Emma spied her parents out the corner of her eye.

"Good morning!" She said brightly. This confused her parents greatly; Emma was not a morning person.

"Good morning…" David said, suspiciously.

"Emma, what are you doing up this early?" Snow asked. Emma held her hand over heart in mock hurt.

"Can't a loving daughter make breakfast for her wonderful parents?" Emma said in an OTT manner. Snow and David looked at each other, eyebrows raised, before turning and giving the same look to Emma.

"Emma, you've never made breakfast for us in your whole life…"

"Well what better time to start than now!" Emma said cheerfully, returning to the mixture in the bowl.

"And did Chef Miller actually trust you to do this without setting the whole castle alight?" David teased.

"He may have told me to call him back when it came to dealing with anything involving fire but that's not important…" Emma mumbled as her parents laughed.

"Ok Emma cut it out. We know you're after something. Before you poison us with whatever is in that bowl, you might want to tell us." David said. Emma put the bowl down and tried to give her best sweet, angelic look, which was hard now that she wasn't a child anymore.

"Oh nothing much…" She said, pretending it was no big deal. "Just a chance to do some target practise…in the forest…"

"No!" Said both of her parents at once. She might be an adult now, but that just made it more dangerous. In six months, Emma would be twenty one, gaining her full powers. Regina's time was running out, so she would be becoming more and more desperate to capture Emma. Emma's whole face fell.

"Oh come on guys… What if both of you came with me? Think about it this way, I need to be able to defend myself when I fight Regina, don't I? So target practise isn't a bad idea…" Snow and Charming looked at each other again. Emma had a point, and really if they were both with her… Snow sighed.

"Fine…" Emma squealed and came to give both her parents a massive hug.

"But we're not going that far in, and any hint of danger and we go straight back… And you follow my shooting advice and not your father's-"

"Hey!" David interrupted. Snow giggled.

"Do you want her hitting the target at all, Charming?" Emma had a massive smile on her face; she really did have them wrapped around her little finger. They made their way out into the forest where a target was set up for Emma to practise with. Normally, she had a whole bunch of guards with her but that just made it too hard to focus with them all watching her, and ended up doing about as well as a person with no eyes. Even with their constant bickering of how to shoot (ignoring that Emma had her own way) it was a lot easier with just her parents.

Emma lined her bow up to take the shot. She noticed that both her parents had _finally _stopped talking when she was aiming and were letting her get on with it in silence. She pulled the arrow back and… bullseye!

"See, I told you I could- Mom, Dad!" Emma saw that her parents weren't frozen by choice. They were standing, eyes wide with terror and a blue light surrounded them. They were frozen by magic. Emma ran up to her parents, focusing as hard as she could.

"That will do no good dear," Came a cold voice from behind her. "Your powers haven't came to you yet, have they?" Emma turned to find her fears were true. Regina was standing before them. She was definitely older now. Snow and Charming had stayed remarkably similar in the last twenty years, especially with the anxiety of raising Emma. Regina too, was fairly unchanged, but less so. The odd grey hair was visible amongst the dark brown. There were small wrinkles on her face, especially noticeable just under her eyes. Emma could see the fury dancing in those eyes, and knew why her parents were so wary of this woman. This woman had always wanted her parents dead, and now they were helpless against her. Emma made a feeble effort to shield them, placing an arm around each of them, creating a barrier between them and the evil queen. Regina just laughed wickedly. Snow desperately wanted to fling Emma behind her, to protect her from Regina, but she couldn't move.

"Oh sweetheart, you think I'm here to kill your parents? Oh no! That would be far too easy! You see, I've lain low for the past two decades, thinking of what my plan should be. I knew my magic was useless against you. But then it came to me, my magic could still affect your parents. I didn't need magic to take you away, I just needed it to stop them getting in the way. No, I'm here to make them watch, helpless as I take away their precious daughter, never to be seen again… Oh this simply won't do! It's no fun if I can't hear your cries and wails." With a wave of her hand, Regina unfroze just the heads of Snow and David.

"Emma, run!" Snow pleaded with her daughter. Emma shook her head, without taking her eyes of Regina. She wouldn't let this queen do anymore harm to her family.

"Oh Snow, we both know she won't leave. I know I said I won't kill you, but if she tries to run, I will." Regina stated calmly.

"Emma, please, don't worry about us. Just go, save yourself!" David tried to get through to his daughter, but she refused to move. She wouldn't let Regina hurt her parents. Regina gave that wicked laugh again.

"You may as well save your breaths for your final goodbyes. She isn't leaving." Now Emma, make this easier on everyone and come here." Emma shook her head frantically, not wanting to leave her parents defenceless. Regina rolled her eyes impatiently and snapped her fingers. Two of her men came forward and each grabbed one of Emma's arms. Emma kicked and flailed, trying desperately to free herself and return to her parents' side. But as soon as they were by the queen, the guards set Emma on the ground and twisted her arms painfully up her back until she winced and stopped.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" David barked.

"Or what? You'll stare them into submission? Don't make me laugh Charming!" Regina walked slowly over to Emma, and ran a fingertip down her face. "Your pretty little girl is all mine. All mine to unhinge, to manipulate and turn black as coal. Don't worry, I won't kill her instantly. She'll see at least a few more days before I give into her begging for death-"

"Regina, I will not let you hurt my daughter! This isn't me your dealing with anymore, this is my child! Can't you see how wrong this is? What has Emma ever done to hurt you?" Regina's lips curled into a snarl.

"She was born." Was the only reply she gave. Regina turned and started heading for her carriage. "Say goodbye dears. This is your last chance so make it count." All three Charmings had tears in their eyes.

"Mom, dad, I love you both so much… Please, don't do anything stupid. You can be happy without me. Don't let her win. Don't let her kill you mom…"

"Emma, we love you too. But please don't think for one second that as soon as her magic can no longer hold us, we won't come after you and take you home. Don't worry, baby, we will find you." Snow said. And she meant every word; they would not rest until they found their daughter and brought her home safe. She may not be a child anymore, but she was still their child.

"Emma, you stay strong. And make sure you get the names of anyone who hurts so much as a hair on your head so I know who to run through with my sword…"

"Really? You mean…like this?" One of the guards holding Emma twisted her arm up her back again until she gasped in pain. Both Snow and David desperately wanted to move, to get Emma safe. David's nostrils flared in fury.

"You're the first one I kill." The guard laughed menacingly as he flung Emma in the cage behind the carriage, slamming the cage door behind her before they moved off. Emma and her parents stared at each other until Emma was no longer in sight. After a couple of minutes, Regina's magic broke and Snow and David collapsed to the ground, able to move again. Snow broke down in tears, David gathered her up in his arms.

"We lost her, David," Snow wept. "Who knows what Regina will do to her? And it's all my fault! I should never have given in! I should have made her stay in! I-"

"Snow now is not the time to place blame. Regina doesn't want to kill Emma. She just wants us to go there to get her, but that doesn't mean she won't make her suffer. Well, I say we give Regina what she wants and quickly gather all our men and head up to her castle and set our baby free." David helped Snow to her shaking feet as they ran back to the castle. It was time for the war to begin.

**Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying so far! Got the next few chapters sorted, but I'm starting to get a little bit of writer's block so any ideas would be greatly appreciated, thanks! Sarah :)**


	9. Let the torture begin

The same two guards that took Emma from her parents brought her into Regina's castle. They'd handcuffed both her wrists and ankles, but there was no need, Emma saw no point in putting up a fight, which would only give Regina the pleasure of seeing how scared she was. They dropped her unceremoniously on the hard wooden floor, causing her knees to scream out in pain. Emma fought hard not to let her pain show outwardly, she would not give in. They dragged Emma over to a nearby pillar and rearranged her handcuffs so she was tied around the pillar. Although there really was no need. If Emma tried to escape, the first thing Regina would do would go after her parents- and Emma wouldn't let that happen.

"I can't fault your bravery," Emma heard Regina say. Emma hadn't even noticed she was in the room until she looked up and saw her staring out a window. "But it won't last long. Before long I'll have you begging me for death." Emma snorted; she wouldn't give Regina that pleasure. Regina turned and sneered at her. "I wouldn't doubt me dear, I've have twenty years of watching you to learn how best to break you." Emma's face must have showed a flicker of surprise. "Oh yes, just because you couldn't see me, doesn't mean I wasn't there. True, I've bided my time. I've waited till I was sure, but I do believe I know what I'm doing now." Regina walked over to Emma, and bent down so they were eye to eye- green facing brown. "That stupid fairy hasn't seen the flaw in your protection. I have." Emma could feel her heart racing, what flaw? Regina couldn't use her magic with her, could she? "Finally realising this won't be fun, are we? Are you finally seeing that I am more powerful than you?" Emma didn't answer; she was waiting for Regina to explain. Regina sighed. "I guess I'll have to wait to hear you scream, and scream you will. For you see, there is a defect in your protection. Yes, physically my magic can do you no harm what so ever. But mentally, I can snap you as easily as a twig." Emma must be showing her fear now, because Regina looked absolutely delighted. "Oh that's right, I can do that too. I don't have to make you bleed to make you feel pain. So, where to begin? Shall I show you things, or make you hear them?"

After only an hour, Emma's wrists were bleeding as she tried frantically to cover both her eyes and ears. Regina was right, she was torturing her with things she couldn't stop. Her parents screaming, her parents laughing at how they never really loved her. Or making her see herself tearing her parents' hearts out and crushing them into sand." Over and over again, the horrible things made Emma want to tear her own heart out. Regina had planned this well, for the lines of real and imaginary had become blurry- Emma could no longer tell what was real and what was fake.

"Stop!" Emma screamed. "That's enough, please, stop!" Eventually, Regina did end the torture.

"Don't think you're getting off this easy, princess. I will continue tomorrow. I will make you suffer as your mother did me."

"You can do this as often as you like." Emma said weakly. "You don't get to win, not this time. I know my parents love me, no matter what rubbish you put in my head, I know they're coming for me." Regina made a condescending noise.

"If you say so, sweetheart. But think about it like this, we've been here hours, and they know where my castle is. If you think they love you that much, then why aren't they here now, swinging their swords and aiming their arrows? Face it princess, they're not coming. They care more about each other than they do about you." Emma shook her head.

"That's not true!" She tried again to cover her ears, as a fresh flow of tears sprung from her eyes. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help but feel that a little of what Regina was saying was true, they could be here so why weren't they? Emma wasn't fully aware, but she was carted off to a dungeon, and flung inside a cell where she collapsed in tears. She missed her home, she missed her parents. She just wanted her mom to wrap her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. She wanted her dad to storm in and save the day like he always promised he would if he needed her to. But they weren't here, and the pain was excruciating more than Emma could handle.

"No point in crying lass, they won't listen to your tears." Emma looked up in surprise, she thought she was alone. Emma looked up to tell the person to back off, that she just wanted to be left alone. But what she saw confused her. She wiped her eyes, thinking the tears must have distorted her vision. But they hadn't. There was another man in her cell. But this man didn't have two hands. He had one hand, and one hook…


	10. The prisoner

Hook pitied the young woman. The intense fear in her eyes was horrific. He'd never put his enemies through that much grief- he'd at least been man enough to end their misery quickly. What Regina was putting this woman through, was horrendous. He crouched down to her level, as though trying to coax a wounded animal to eat food from his hand. He went to slowly move to her when she huddled closer to the wall, curling into a fetes position.

"K-keep away from me!" She stammered. Hook wasn't surprised; he'd heard her screams all the way from his cell. Whatever the queen had done to her, it wasn't pleasant. He held his hand (and his hook) up.

"It's alright," He whispered to her. "I won't hurt you. I know this thing looks sharp… Would you rather I took it off?" Emma eyed him suspiciously before shaking her head. That hook was better where she could see it. For all she knew this was one of Regina's men, trying to lour her into a false sense of security before finishing her off. "Alright then… My name is Captain Killian Jones. But most people know me as Hook." He smiled encouragingly at Emma. She couldn't help but trust his smile. She noticed a fading, but rather large, bruise covering the whole left hand side of his otherwise quite pretty face. She thought again about him being one of Regina's men. This man had obviously not come here without a fight. Judging by the faint smudge of red on his Hook, whoever had taken him in hadn't left at the very least unscarred.

"I'm Emma… Princess Emma." She whispered faintly to him. The pirate's eyes widened.

"Oh, so you're who she's been after?" The pirate said, wincing slightly. He hadn't been in the queen's cell for very long, but he must have heard the name "Emma" over a thousand times, and never said in a pleasant tone.

"How do you know?" Emma asked defensively. She pulled herself upright, but kept her knees close to her chest.

"I've heard her say your name a few times. I've only been here about a fortnight, and she seemed to be planning it the whole time. Well, when she wasn't watching her thugs' beat me up, not that I didn't give back a few scrapes… is- is that what she done to you?" Hook was horrified at the very idea. He was very old fashioned about such matters, and women should never have a finger laid upon them, especially one as breath-taking as this lady. Hook couldn't help but feel relieved when she shook her head. But that relief was short lived when she started to cry. "Please, I didn't mean to upset you…" Hook cautiously moved towards her and placed his hand on her back. He froze when she flinched, not wanting to upset her further. He was very shocked when she moved slowly so she was leaning against his chest, wailing. Killian's heart sank, he knew she wouldn't have trusted him so easily if she wasn't so desperate for comfort, she was truly petrified.

"She- she filled my head with such horrible things!" Emma wept. "Things that weren't real, things I would never do, but they felt like they were real! She made me think awful thoughts. Like, my parents don't love me, or that I killed them, or…or…"

"Shh, calm down love, it's alright." Killian cooed. "You're safe here. None of those things she put in your head are true. I may not know you well, but I know your parents would be foolish not to love you my dear. Don't you worry; I bet they're making their way here as we speak. But you needn't worry, your highness, I swear to you that I shall protect you with my life." Emma turned her head on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Mister Jones." She said. Hook laughed.

"I don't believe I've been referred to as Mr Jones in years. Please princess, call me Killian

"Ok then, I'll call you Killian if you call me Emma." Hook smiled at her, she really was quite the charming woman. He liked that.

"Fair enough… Emma… Well, I've had my fair share of sleep today. I'm afraid they don't seem to have many activities organised down here, I really will have to put in a complaint." Killian smiled at Emma's small laugh. "So you settle down and I'll watch over you." Emma looked at the door anxiously. "Don't worry; I won't let them take you again. I gave you my word, remember?" Emma nodded into his chest, finding his hand and gently taking it. Killian squeezed it reassuringly, that wicked woman really had tortured the poor lass. Emma didn't know why, but she felt safe leaning against him. She had no concrete reason to trust him, but yet she did. For right now he was the only comfort she had in this little corner of Hell. She thought of her parents, not sure who to believe- Regina or Killian? Were they, or weren't they on their way.

"Please find me. I'm waiting." She thought, praying somewhere out there they heard her before she drifted into an uneasy, restless sleep.

Killian looked down at the poor princess's head as she twitched, presumably from nightmares. He didn't want to wake her; she needed her rest after what Regina had put her through. So instead, he settled for stroking through her hair. It seemed to at least lessen the frequency of the twitches. Killian felt something stir inside him as he stroked her hair that he hadn't felt for a long time, and he knew he'd done the right thing promising Emma he'd protect her with his life. Because he'd die before he lost true love twice.


	11. Not without a fight

Emma awoke with a start when she heard the chink of the keys against the lock. She moved off Killian's chest and sat bolt upright against the wall. She could see Killian staring at the door as well. Regina walked inside flanked by two guards. Emma's heart started racing, she pulled her knees to her chest again, shaking. Killian put his arm across her torso.

"I meant was I said," He whispered in her ear. "I won't let them hurt you again."

"Well, isn't this sweet," Regina said mockingly. "The jailbirds have turned into lovebirds…"

"What do you want, witch?" Hook snarled.

"Careful Captain or I shall let Fletcher here repay you for his scar." Regina turned her gaze to Emma. "I'm actually here to make a deal with you, Princess. But judging by this," She gestured to where Hook and Emma sat huddled together on the floor. "I will have to change my terms. My deal is quite simple, my dear. You kill your parents, and I shall let both you and the Captain here go free to live the rest of your lives as outcasts." Emma looked away from Regina to Hook.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I can't do it."

"Don't apologise, I would never expect you to be so cruel. There's only one person in this cell I would expect that from." Hook looked up with fire in his eyes at Regina. How dare she suggest such a horrible thing to Emma! Regina smiled, oh how like her parents the brat was, so foolishly noble.

"Don't worry, you'll both be out of here soon enough, a few more hours with me Emma and I'm sure you'll change your mind." Killian quickly stood up in front of Emma, brandishing his Hook.

"Like Hell you will, your majesty." Hook snarled. Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll give you three seconds to move, or I shall have my guards beat you to a bloody pulp." Regina said without any emotion. Hook stood firm, they would have to drag him away. He never wanted to see that amount of fear in someone's eyes again. Without any further warning, Regina simply raised her hand and Hook went flying across the cell. The two guards that were with Regina went over to him, and started to kick into his stomach, but Hook fought against them, he couldn't let Emma go through that again.

"Emma, don't let her do that to you again! Fight her; show her how strong you are! You can do this love!" Was all he could get out before one of the guards hit him over the head and knocked him out. That, however, was all he needed to say, he'd given Emma the strength to fight Regina. She stood on her shaking legs, staring straight into her cold eyes.

"He's right; I don't have to let you hurt me. Just because you can use your magic on my mind, doesn't mean I have to let you. For once in your twisted little life I'm going to show you what it's like for somebody to stand up to you, you've had it coming a long time now. So come on then, Regina, try me." Regina smiled; the poor girl was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. Knowing her parents she leaned towards the stupid theory. Did she not realise that she was not nearly as powerful? That this would be no contest for her? Or, so Regina thought. When she tried to force Emma to see and hear things to bring her to her knees, she felt a small, irritating stabbing sensation. All this did was frustrate her, and cause her to try harder. For Emma on the other hand, things were a lot more painful. She could hear a screeching in her ears, there were red spots appearing, blocking her vision. Her head felt like it was going to explode. But still, she gritted her teeth and would not Regina torture her again. It was time this witch had someone stand up to her and tell her no. She felt a trickle of what must have been blood from her nose, but she ignored it, concentrating. And then there it was, the same blue light that froze her parents was now freezing Regina to the spot. Regina looked absolutely outraged, but she couldn't move to show it. It was like Emma hadn't stopped running in time and had smacked her head off a wall. She fell to the floor, weak. She couldn't hear properly, it was like she had cotton wool in her ears. She forced herself to look up and allowed herself a small smile; her parents had come to rescue her.


	12. Rescued

She saw her parents sprint over to her, as Regina's guards were easily defeated by her parents' knights.

"Oh Emma!" Emma heard her mom cry. She was tenderly dabbing the blood away from her nose. "My poor baby, what has she done to you?" Snow sobbed. Regina was so very lucky they had a limited amount of time. Hurting her was one thing. Snow still felt like she deserved Regina's wrath. Hurting Emma on the other hand was a different matter entirely. Nobody hurt her daughter, nobody. David came over and scooped Emma up into his arms. He remembered her fifth birthday, and how he'd told her she'd never be too big for him to lift. He was so grateful right now that that was true.

"Snow, we can check her when we're out of here. We don't have much time, you heard the blue fairy. That magic won't hold her for long; she's a lot more powerful than last time. Snow nodded, wishing desperately to simply hold her daughter, letting go of two days' worth of worry. Emma was rapidly losing consciousness, but before she would let her world turn black, she had to make sure Killian was saved too.

"Take him back, too." She said, weakly pointing at the spot were Killian lay in a crumbled heap. Her parents turned, looking unsure. They didn't know why he was here; he could be very dangerous, especially with that Hook. "He kept me safe; I owe him a lot more than my life." Emma knew if it wasn't for Killian, Regina would have tortured her with those horrible thoughts again. If she'd done it again Emma was sure the line between imagination and reality would have gotten a lot dimmer. That was enough for them. David ordered two of his knights to prop the hooked man up between them. Emma smiled, knowing her job was done for now. She let the Queen's palace swim away into nothing.

Emma missed the whole fight that ensued. She missed Red taking on nine of the queen's men by herself (in wolf form, of course). She missed the seven dwarfs tackle a guard each, which isn't easy when they're double your size. Considering Regina had much more men than Snow and David, it was a miracle everyone got out alive. Snow and David were the first to leave with an unconscious Emma, plus the two guards and the hooked man. On the way to the carriage, David had caught sight of the man that had deliberately twisted Emma's hand up her back to hurt her. Fortunately, Snow caught hold of his arm.

"You're better than him." She whispered. "Emma needs you more than he needs a beating right now. Please David, think of Emma." And although he had to fight every instinct in his body to do it, he turned away and kept running with Emma's limp body in his arms. The three Charmings sat on one side of the carriage, with Emma lying down with her feet on her father's lap and her head in her mother's and the two guards with the prisoner in between them. Snow felt Emma's forehead and winced.

"David, she's burning up. Her nose was bleeding when we got to her. Whatever Regina has done, I think it's done more harm on the inside than out. We have to get her back home, and fast."

"Snow, you know Joseph will ride as fast as possible. We must try and be patient until then. It won't be long until she's safe at home, and we can help her get better together." David looked over to Emma's fellow captive.

"Why do you think she was so insistent that we took the other one?" He asked. Snow didn't even look up to answer him, her eyes were glued to Emma, worried she'd take a turn for the worst.

"She told us he helped her, which was good enough for me."

"Yes, but doesn't it bother you that we have no idea why he was in that cell? For all we know Regina planted him there so we'd take him home…"

"David, enough. You know Emma is very good at reading people, she'd see right through him if he was a spy."

"Yeah, well, I still think we should keep him in our dungeon until we prove otherwise…"

"DAVID!"

"What?! He was a prisoner in Regina's castle-"

"So was our daughter, shall we lock her up somewhere too?" Snow said, her nostrils flaring dangerously. David went silent, knowing Snow was right. "We'll put him in our best guest room. Nothing is too good for a man that helps protect our baby. Understand, David?" David understood perfectly well, and felt foolish for even suggesting such a thing.

As soon as they got to the castle, David made sure the prisoner was in the most comfortable guest room, and given the best medical care. Emma of course also needed medical care, but Snow insisted she be the one to deal with Emma. She'd always been that way with her. When she was a baby, everyone tried to insist that Snow have a wet nurse, but Snow totally refused. Emma was her baby, she was able to give her everything she needed, and still could. David walked into the room to see Snow stroking through Emma's hair.

"I take it you're sleeping here tonight as well?" David, too, had no intentions of leaving Emma alone. He hated seeing her afraid. It was like when she was younger, he'd sit in her room until she was asleep because she was afraid monsters would come and get her. They only difference being this time the monsters were real.

"Of course." Snow replied. It was like when Regina had tried to take Emma twenty years ago, it had taken her parents ages to stop looking at her for a couple of seconds, let alone leave the room. But both knew it was different this time. Regina was running out of time to stop Emma before Emma stopped her. This is where the real fight begun.


	13. Awake

Emma could hear the sound of water sloshing around a bucket before something cold was pressed against her warm, aching head. She opened her eyes and squinted, the sudden brightness of the sunlight hurting them.

"Oh Emma honey, you're awake." She heard her mom say, sounding relieved. Emma tried to push herself up into a sitting position, but her mom held her down. "Just stay where you are, sweetheart. I don't know what Regina done to you, but whatever it was its left you awfully weak." Emma couldn't help but notice the pain in her mom's voice.

"How long was I out?" Emma mumbled.

"Three days. Your father and I have only left when we had to. He'll be back shortly; he was just taking a quick wash." As if on cue, David walked in. He saw Emma was awake and practically sprinted to her side.

"Emma, thank goodness you're awake. We were so worried…" David took Emma's hand. "Emma, sweetheart, how did Regina put you in this state?" Emma could see both her parents were desperate for this information, but telling them wouldn't help her. She shivered slightly at the memory.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it. Not yet anyway." David and Snow's faces fell.

"Does… _he _know?" David asked. Emma struggled to remember for a moment who "he" was. But then it came to her.

"Killian!" She shouted, trying to sit up again. This time each parent took a shoulder and gently forced her down.

"Steady on Emma! What's the rush?" Emma looked at her mother imploringly.

"Please mom, I need to see Killian." Emma pleaded. Snow reached down and stroked Emma's cheek.

"Later, Emma. You still have a fever, and don't try and tell me you're fine. I'm your mother, I know when you're not well. There will be time to speak to Killian later." Emma's heart sunk in her chest.

"Can he come and see me then, please?" Snow shook her head.

"Sorry Emma, but I'm not that keen on that either. I don't want you getting excited; I don't ever want to see you that ill again. Besides, Killian's not that much better than you. He took quite a beating from Regina's thugs." Emma felt horribly guilty.

"Killian took that beating trying to keep me safe." She said, on the verge of a breakdown. Snow quickly wiped the tears away.

"See, I told you, you're already getting upset and you've not even seen him." Snow was grateful for this; Killian was a collage of nasty colours where cuts and bruises merged. "I promise you, as soon as I deem you fit, you can speak to him, ok? And the quickest way for me to deem you fit is for you to rest, ok?" Snow reached down and kissed her burning forehead, which confirmed for her that Emma wasn't ready to speak to anyone. She had a feeling Killian wasn't just anyone to Emma, but that talk could wait. Emma's grip tightened on Snow's hand. "Emma, I just got you back, a whole tribe of ogres couldn't drag me away. You go to sleep, I'll be here." Emma had no reason to doubt her mom, and slowly drifted off again. Her parents didn't need to know that the images Regina placed in her head resurfaced in her nightmares. Snow turned to David. "Killian definitely knows something. He wouldn't have taken that beating for nothing. He knows Regina was doing something awful to her." Snow covered her mouth, trying to stop the tears. David walked to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Snow, we've been through this. None of this is our fault. There was nothing we could have done. If we had said no to Emma, she would have snuck out and we wouldn't have had as much time, meaning Emma would have been with her longer. Don't worry; she's going to be ok." David was trying to convince himself of all this just as much as Snow. He still owed those soldiers and punctured heart for hurting her. "I'll go talk to Killian, see what he knows." David looked back, not wanting to leave Emma and Snow so vulnerable. If Regina wanted either of them again she'd have to kill him first. But they had to know what Regina had done in order to help Emma. The pirate was only a few doors down, and David hadn't really spoken to him, he was giving him time to heal. It seemed it was time he introduced himself to his daughter's second protector.


	14. Thank you

Killian looked over to towards the door when he heard a light knock. As soon as he saw the king standing there, he went to try and get up and bow or shake his hand or do something formal like that.

"Please, there is no need," he said kindly, walking towards Killian's bed, extending his hand.

"It's me who should be thanking you. Emma tells me you helped save her life. I can never repay you for that." Killian glanced away, feeling ashamed.

"I don't know about that…" He mumbled, feeling his advice done more harm than good.

"Please," David pleaded. "What was Regina doing to her? Emma refuses to tell her mother and I. We want to help her, but we just don't know how. Please, tell me." Killian looked up and could see how desperate the king was for information. Killian sighed, not sure he wanted to give it, but knowing he had to.

"Regina, Regina tortured Emma in a way that won't leave her with any scars on the outside, just inside. I wasn't there, but I could hear her screams." Killian winced, remembering the very sound. "Such horrible screams… When she got back, Emma told me what she'd done to her. Regina had forced images into Emma's head, foul things, such as Emma killing the pair of you. Or, the pair of you telling her you never loved her. She was terrified. Once something is in your head like that, it can be hard to tell what's real and what's not. It's only because she's so strong that she's managed to hold on to the truth. But that night I promised I wouldn't let Regina do that to her again. So when she came into the cell the next day for another round I got up and tried to stop her. But she threw me against a wall and had some of her thugs wire into me. All I could do then was tell Emma to fight it, not to let Regina's images fill her head. I fear if I hadn't, she would have been lost forever and I didn't want that. But now I fear it's my fault she's so ill…" Killian's breath caught in his throat and he stroked his hand through his hair.

"Hey, it's alright. You did the right thing." David said soothingly. "Emma's going to be fine. She's still shaken, but I can't begin to imagine how much worse she'd be if you didn't give her the strength to fight-"

"This isn't the end of Emma and Regina's battle, is it?" Killian said warily. David looked at him, worried.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"I was in that dungeon for about a fortnight before Emma arrived. Whenever I heard Regina talk, it was about her, and how she had to be stopped before she was twenty one. Before Emma could stop her. Something's planned already, isn't it? Emma's going to have to go back and fight Regina again when she's twenty one, isn't she?" Killian asked, scared. If it wasn't for the fact this man just helped saved his daughter's very soul, he would have told him this was none of his business. Instead, David looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Mr Jones. Yes, we have been told by the blue fairy herself that Emma is destined to end Regina when all her powers come to her at twenty one. But please don't think we're taking this situation lightly, or that we'll be letting our daughter go in there alone. When this fight must happen, Emma will be accompanied all the way."

"And I shall be there, as well." Killian thought back to what he'd told Emma in Regina's dungeon. "I promised Emma I would never let Regina hurt her again, I am a man of my word and intend to keep that promise." David smiled, admiring his spirit.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that, Mr Jones." David stood up. "I'll let you rest. Please, if there's anything you need just ask. This is the least we can do." Killian smiled at David in return before settling back down on the bed.

David went back to Emma's room where Emma was now sleeping. He took the chance to tell Snow everything Killian had told him. Snow cried a lot, and turned to face Emma, understanding her twisted facial expressions.

"I could never not love you." She whispered, hoping that her words would reach her nightmares.

"Killian told me he wants to be there if and when Emma has to fight Regina. I must say, he is a man of his word. He promised to keep Emma safe, and he's sticking by that. We could use a knight like him…" Snow couldn't help but let out a small laugh at David's slowness. She couldn't believe he couldn't see it; the real reason Killian would protect Emma with his life. "What?" David asked, confused. Snow turned and faced him, smiling.

"I think it's better for Emma if I let you work it out on your own. You'll get there eventually. The slower the better really…"

"Get where eventually?" David whined. Snow pressed a finger to her lips, Emma needed her rest.

"Shh! I'm not telling you and that's that. You'll just need to wait until you see it, and at some point you will. Believe me, for you ignorance is bliss here." Snow gently shoved David's shoulder.

"Now make yourself useful and go and get Emma's soup for me. I don't want to leave her… Yes, I know you don't either but one of us has to and she always was a momma's girl." Snow said winking.

"Was not!" David replied, Emma was always daddy's little girl. Snow rolled her eyes.

"We can ask her what she thinks… soon as you get back with her soup." David reluctantly got up and marched out the room, grumbling under his breath. What on earth was Snow not telling him that she thought he was better off not knowing? He genuinely had no idea…


	15. Meeting up again

**Before I begin I'd just like to say that I have used some creative license to rejig the timing of an event that happened in a flashback in FTL… anyway, onwards with the story!**

A few days later, and Emma was sitting in her bed while her mom checked her temperature.

"You seem to be back to normal now, how are you feeling?" She asked, concerned more about her daughter's mental wellbeing after hearing what Regina had put her through. They'd managed to get Emma to talk to them about it, and it didn't take too long to convince her that none of that could ever be true, but that didn't stop the nightmares. Still, Emma seemed quite cheery today.

"I'm _fine _mom, stop worrying!" She said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Emma, you might be an adult but if I wasn't worrying about you, there'd be an issue. You'll understand one day I'm sure" Snow said smiling.

"Mom…" Emma began.

"Yes?" Snow said, thinking she knew what Emma was about to ask, she'd asked every couple of hours since she was conscious.

"Now that you know I'm not going too suddenly faint or anything, can I _please _see Killian?" Emma asked, desperate to see him with her own eyes, to see that he really was ok. Snow smiled at her daughter.

"You're not going to give up until I let you see him, are you?"

"Nope." Emma replied, resisting the urge to fold her arms across her chest in a huff.

"And of course, this is all only because you want to see for yourself that he's not at death's door. Nothing to do with the fact your saviour is deliriously handsome and charming?" Snow teased. Emma could feel her face going bright red.

"Nope, nothing to do with either of those things…" She mumbled. Snow couldn't help but laugh.

"Emma, how many times must I remind you that I'm your _mom_? I've seen every expression on your face and know exactly what it means. Including the one you use when you talk about Killian." Snow put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "I know love when I see it, sweetheart." Emma really didn't know what to say, she wasn't very good at talking about her feelings.

"…Can I see him then?" Was all she could muster. Snow got up from the bed.

"I'll go and get him for you. I still don't want you leaving your bed. Oh, and just so you're aware and don't put your foot in it, your father seems blissfully unaware of this whole situation. He thinks Killian's just a very noble man determined to keep his word. I'd keep him in the dark for now if I were you, I think Killian's head looks better attached to the rest of his body." Emma laughed.

"Thanks mom," She said. Snow winked at her before moving down the corridor to fetch Killian. When she got to his room, he was simply staring out the window, smiling. Snow coughed lightly to get his attention.

"Oh sorry your majesty!" Killian apologised, turning to face her. "It's just so nice being able to see out of a window after being cooped up in that dungeon. Believe me, two weeks can feel like a lifetime." Snow smiled politely, trying hard not to imagine how Emma must have felt in there.

"Emma wants to see you." She stated. She tried to pretend not to notice the flush of pink creeping onto Killian's cheeks.

"If you follow me I'll take you to her room…"

"Her room, her father is alright with this? I'm fairly old fashioned your highness and I wouldn't want to upset anyone." He said honestly. The last thing he needed was for the King to walk in and get the wrong idea.

"I appreciate your concerns, Killian, but don't worry. As far as Emma's father is concerned I'm fairly sure he thinks she still likes having tea parties." Killian looked at her, confused. "David still hasn't accepted that Emma has grown up. He can't see the way you both look when you talk about the other… Oh don't you play dumb with me as well, I've seen how you look when you ask after her! And unlike her father, I know it is much more than you wishing to keep your word. You like Emma, don't you Captain?" Killian turned back towards the window, uncomfortable with Snow's gaze.

"Yes." Was all he said. Snow walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think the pair of you should talk. Come on, I'll take you to her room." When they were just outside, Snow stopped him, just before going in. "Just because her father doesn't know anything, doesn't mean I don't, understand?" She said, giving him a very pointed look. Killian nodded.

"I have only honourable intentions, your highness." He decided adding the "for today, anyway." Would have been a bad idea. Snow nodded and opened the door. Emma's face lit up instantly when she saw him.

"Killian!" She shouted, sitting bolt upright. Snow could see Killian looked a lot happier seeing her as well.

"I'll be back in ten minutes with Emma's lunch. That should give you both enough time to talk undisturbed." She said, winking at Emma. Killian made his way over to Emma's bed and hugged her.

"I was so afraid." Emma said shakily. She pulled out of the hug and traced one of the cuts on Killian's face, wincing. "They did this to you, because you were trying to help me." She whispered. Killian took her hand away from his cut, placing it back on the bed. His own hand lingered on top of hers for just a second longer than needed.

"If anyone should feel guilty about what happened in that cell it's me. Emma I am so sorry, I shouldn't have told you to fight her. You could have gotten yourself killed-"

"And what was the alternative? Lose my mind with all the things she was putting inside my head? Please, don't apologise for that. I'd rather die than forget who I am." There was an awkward pause in the conversation, neither ready to openly admit their feelings yet.

"So," Emma said, before the silence became unbearable. "You never told me why you were in that cell. Care to share?" She asked. Killian smiled at her.

"Really princess, it's not important…"

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me princess? And if it's not important then you shouldn't have a problem with sharing it then." She said smugly. Killian smiled at her. There was that charm again, she had a spark to her that he just couldn't resist.

"Fair enough… your highness." Hook grinned at her raised eyebrow. Emma didn't like to be bested. "It's a long story, and your mother's due back in about five minutes so I'll cut it short. I'd hate to leave you in suspense, wouldn't want you running out after me. Anyway, we weren't the only prisoners in that palace as I'm sure you're aware. And it just so happens that one of the other prisoners was someone I have been looking for for a very long time. You see they were the key to hurting someone who caused me a great amount of pain a very long time ago. And I'm afraid I'm not normally one to let go of a grudge." Killian found himself getting lost in Emma's beautiful green eyes. It felt like ice melting from around his heart. He was ready to accept that Milah was gone. "But I now think I might be willing to make an exception in this case. Not that it matters now anyway. Regina caught me before I got to the lass. She tried to make me a deal. If I helped her take care of an issue she had, she would set me free with the lass in toe. But I couldn't help her. Well, more precisely, I wouldn't. Even I could see that helping her would have disastrous consequences. So, she thought a trip to the dungeon would help. Especially if her guards came by regularly to see if I'd changed my mind. But you know something, I'm glad she put me down there. Do you know why?" Emma shook her head. "Because if she hadn't I would have never have met you." Emma could feel her heart hammering against her chest. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I understand exactly how you feel." She replied. Killian smiled at her, stroking her cheek. Emma was just about to place her hand on top of his when a knock at the door made her jump, and made Killian jump to his feet, blushing. Snow was standing at the door with a tray of soup, smiling. Killian walked past Snow, only vaguely glancing at her, in fear he'd go completely red under her gaze. He turned back towards Emma at the door and met her eyes, grinning at her.

"I'll see you when you're up and about, princess." He said winking. Emma resisted the urge to throw her pillow at him.

"Yes you shall, Mr Jones." And she watched him walk out of her room, thinking how much she was looking forward to being up and about now.


	16. He knows

Within a week, Snow had run out of excuses to keep Emma in her bed. She knew that as soon as Emma was up, one of the first things on her mind would be her magic lessons with the blue fairy. Emma was just as out for revenge with Regina now, and her magic was the only way to get it. The fairy had told Emma that her ability to block Regina entering her mind was a sign that her powers were begin to grow. But with their only being a couple of months until Emma's twenty first birthday that was little surprise. She tried to use what time she had outside of eating and sleeping to have extra lessons with Blue, but even Emma needed a break every now and again.

It was midday on a pleasant, sunny warm day. Emma had taken herself off to the garden simply for some quiet. She tried her best to hide it from everyone, but the lessons with Blue left her with a pounding headache. Emma could hear the birds chirruping away in the trees, but it was a soothing sound. She lay back on the grass and closed her eyes, relaxing. The sound of someone laughing startled her, so she sat up and saw Killian standing a little away from her.

"They're noisy little blighters, aren't they?" He said, gesturing towards the tree.

"No more so than other birds." Emma replied, smiling "What brings you here, Killian?" Killian shrugged.

"It's a nice day, and having spent most of my life on a ship and then coming practically straight into a dungeon, the fresh air is nice." He laughed again. "I suppose these birds are better than the seagulls- if you didn't tune them out you would have gone made."

"Funny, that sounds just like me and my parents." Emma said laughing. Killian smiled at her.

"Oh come on, they only want what's best for you."

"I know, but they're not very subtle. They keep trying to hint that maybe I shouldn't go and fight Regina, that maybe in a few years someone else will be born whose powerful enough. They don't seem to realise there's no way in Hell that I'm going to sit back and let that cow let my family live in fear another day longer. As soon as I'm twenty one, that bitch is gonna regret the day she ever threatened my family." Emma snarled. Killian had never heard her so angry.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I'm afraid I have to side with your parents on this one." Emma whipped round and stared at him. Killian decided this was not the time to tell her she looked just like her mother did when she was angry with her father. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be going in there and facing off with Regina. But, in the little amount of time I've had to get to know you, I can see that once you've got your mind on something, you won't let it go. So the best I can do is make sure I'm right behind you when you go in there and keep my promise that I won't ever let her hurt you again." Emma stared up at him, mesmerised. Every time he spoke to her it was like someone had set of a firework inside of her stomach. She both hated it, and loved it. She needed it. She placed a hand on his chest.

"Then I guess there's only one thing left for me to say to you," She whispered, leaning up to his ear. "When are you going to kiss me?" She pulled back a little so there noses were practically touching. She stared deeply into his eyes, drinking in just how perfect he was. Killian leaned closer to her.

"All in good time, princess." He whispered teasingly in her ear. As much as Killian loved the half frustrated, half amused expression on her face, Killian truly was doing this to be respectful. He was a gentleman, after all. Emma settled for staring into his eyes, wondering what secrets they held. Well, until a pointed cough broke them apart. Emma buried her head in her hands when she saw her father standing there, sword in hand looking absolutely livid.

"So this is why you've insisted you stick around?" He growled, taking a step towards Killian. Killian instinctively took a step back, holding his arms in the air defensively. "You thought if you flung on enough charm, acted the hero for a while and you could help yourself to my daughter?"

"Honestly your highness, it's nothing like that! I-"

"Silence!" David yelled, his face turning scarlet with rage. But before he could do anything else, Snow ran up to him, panting. She really wasn't as fit as she was twenty years ago.

"David, just stop." She said, trying to level her breath, placing a hand on his arm. Snow turned her attention to Emma. "I guess he found out then…"

"You knew about this?!" David shouted, angrily. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Oh please David, it was obvious." Snow snapped. David's eyes widened in realisation.

"_This _is what I had to work out for myself? Snow, I can't believe you didn't tell me!-"

"Maybe I didn't tell you this, but what I have been telling you for years, David, is that this day was coming. Be honest with yourself, you are going to find this hard to accept no matter who it is. So who better than a, someone Emma chose herself. And b, the man who helped save your daughter's life?" David didn't relax; he was still giving Killian a death stare. Emma stepped over to beside Killian, putting one hand around his waist.

"Dad, relax. Nothing happened anyway. Killian wouldn't let it… You need to calm down-"

"Oh I do, do I?" He replied angrily.  
"Yes you do David, unless you want kicked out of your own palace." Snow said sternly. David took a moment to try and calm down. He knew Snow and Emma were right, he was just being over-protective, but that was his job.

"Fine," He snarled. Snow's face relaxed, and Emma's broke into a grin.

"But there are rules…"

"Really David, shocking!" Snow said sarcastically. David ignored her.

"First of all, no more secret little meetings. I want an escort with you at all times. And yes Emma before you ask the first port of call will be me this time, not your auntie Red. Secondly, I shall be moving you to a room in another wing, understood Jones?" Killian nodded frantically; still terrified he wasn't leaving here with his head. David seemed satisfied for the time being. "Emma, I believe the blue fairy has arrived for another lesson. Jones, if you wait here I shall have someone escort you to your new room." Emma nodded, gave an apologetic look to Killian before running off towards her room. Killian bowed.

"Thank you, your majesty…"

"Don't thank me yet. I swear boy, you hurt her and you'll wish you were back in Regina's dungeon, understood?" Killian gulped and nodded. "Good, now wait here and I'll go and get someone to take you to your new room…" David turned on his heel and started marching back towards the castle, thinking of the room furthest from Emma's in which to place Killian. Snow was jogging beside him, trying to keep up.

"Oh David, no matter how old she is, you'll never be able to accept her as a woman, will you?" David stopped momentarily, looking at his wife.

"What's that meant to mean?" He asked. Snow wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It means Charming, that she'll always be your little girl. And poor Killian over there will never be good enough for her in your eyes-"

"That's because he's not good enough!" David huffed. Snow sighed.

"Regardless of your opinion, Emma thinks he's good enough. Besides, he's willing to go back into Regina's castle with us, knowing he could get captured or killed. So will you give him a chance?" Snow pleaded.

"I am giving him a chance!" David protested. Snow sighed again.

"No David, you're doing the bear minimum to stop me chucking you out of your bed. Will you actually _try _to play nice, for both me and Emma, please?" Snow looked at David with those big eyes. Those eyes he never was able to say no to.

"Alright, alright! I'll behave. But if he makes her cry so much as once then…"

"Then you'll have to pull Emma and me off of him to get your chance to kill him." Snow retorted, taking his hand.

"Come on, we can't leave the poor man standing there all night." David snorted. As far as he was concerned he could sling his hook (no pun intended). But Emma wanted him here, and he'd do anything for her, even if it made him feel that his heart was going to break in two.


	17. The plan begins to form

It was getting closer and closer to Emma's twenty first birthday. It was now only three weeks away. The time had come for everyone to form a plan as to what would happen with Regina, so a council meeting was set up. Emma sat with her parents either side of her, as well as a handful of other key players in the plan. These included Red, the dwarfs, the blue fairy, the head knight and of course, Killian. The meeting was now in full flow. The blue fairy had explained to the group that Emma's powers were showing themselves more and more each day, on the day of her birthday she would have more than enough power to overcome Regina.

"But Regina's been using magic for many more years than Emma, besides, she knows Emma's powers are coming she'll be expecting us. I am not sending Emma into that castle to get captured again." Snow looked over to her daughter. Her strong, beautiful courageous daughter. "I couldn't take it."

"Snow White, if there were any other way, I would use it. Unfortunately it has to be your daughter, and the longer we leave it, the more chance Regina has to kill her." The Blue Fairy said sadly. Charming's hand curled into a fist on his chair. So they basically had two choices in his mind: have Regina take Emma and kill her or risk her life anyway storming her castle. Both were far too dangerous in his opinion, but Emma had set her mind on doing it, and if she had to do this, she wasn't going alone. "However we do this," he growled. "It is to be done putting Emma in the least amount of danger possible." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Dad, isn't it a little redundant keeping me out of harm's way when the whole point of me being there is to fight Regina?" She retorted.

"And you can't do that if you're dead, can you princess?" Killian added. Emma gave him a warning look. Now was not the time for his teasing nickname. "The fairy is right, Emma. There's no point being noble and dying before you get to Regina. All that would do would put everyone's lives at stake because Regina would still be at large." Emma sat back in a sulk, she hated that he was right. Killian grinned.

"See, told I would be useful." He said smugly.

"So what are you suggesting then?" Emma asked the blue fairy, trying to ignore Killian giving her his teasing grin. If he had been a little closer, David would have kicked him under the table, his daughter's life was at risk and he was _grinning? _

"I suggest that you, Emma, along with no more than five key people will sneak in through a back entrance into Regina's castle. Her guards will be busy fighting off our army, with the help of me and the other fairies, and so you should go unnoticed. That should allow you to get safely to Regina. From there Emma, it's all down to you." The blue fairy said. Emma nodded.

"So who's going with me?" Emma asked. There was a sudden burst of noise as people suddenly declared they should be amongst the five. The blue fairy used her wand to create a large bang restoring order to the room.

"Snow, David, I'm assuming there is no arguing that you will both be among the five?" Blue asked. They both nodded vigorously.

"Absolutely. That witch tries anything funny and destiny or not, I'll take her out myself." Snow snarled. She was done being good. Regina could threaten her all she liked, but she would never again let her step-mother hurt her daughter.

"Of course I'll be there, Snow you'll have to get there before I do if it comes to it." David added. Blue turned her attention to Red.

"Red, you are without doubt one of our strongest fighters, what with your… abilities. Will you be one of the five?"

"Hell yeah of course I will." Red said, thinking how if anyone on their way so much as looked at Emma she would have them by the throat in a second. Blue looked towards the dwarfs.

"You have all proven your loyalty to this family, and to this cause. I will leave it to you to decide amongst yourselves who of you will join Emma, and which six of you will join the army." The dwarfs gathered in a huddle and began a hushed, but heated debate. After a couple of minutes, Grumpy stepped out from the other six.

"I will accompany Emma and the other four. My brothers will join the battle." He said proudly.

"So, that just leaves one person-"

"Well then you have no choices left because I'm taking that spot." Killian said stubbornly. Everyone turned and looked at him. Emma was on the verge of tears. She knew the five people with her would be the most in danger, as she would be the target. And all five were people she loved dearly.

"Just a minute Jones, surely a knight should accompany us?-"

"I'm pretty handy with a sword myself your highness, it's something we pirates are pretty good at-"

"Exactly, you're a pirate, you're out for yourself. How can we be sure that when the going gets tough, you won't run for it?"

"Because we pirates don't give our word easily. And I gave my word that I would always protect Emma, and I intend on keeping it." David still wasn't happy, he eyed Killian suspiciously. "Come on! Surely you're not all saying that pint size here makes a better guard than me?!"  
"Hey! Watch it Hook, or I'll remove your other hand-"

"Jones, don't you dare! I trust Grumpy which is more than can be said for how I feel about you-"

"Stop it, just stop!" Emma yelled, standing up and banging her hands off the table. Everyone turned and looked at her, surprised. "This is hard enough for me without everyone here turning against each other! I hate this! I love all five of you, and I don't want any of you anywhere near me when I go and fight Regina, but no matter what I say you're coming and I can't stand that because of me someone I love might die!" Emma looked at each one of the five individually. Her loving parents, her amazing aunt, her brilliant uncle Grumpy… And then Killian. She couldn't bear it if any of them died. But something about her was now permanently tied to Killian Jones, and if he died she knew there was no point in living. Unable to cope with the pressure any longer, Emma stormed from the room, trying in vain to prevent people seeing the tears now flowing thick and fast from her eyes. Killian and David rose at the same time.

"I'll go-"They said identically, before Snow raised a hand, stopping them.

"You've both done enough for tonight; I'll go and talk to her. I believe there's nothing more to discuss anyway?" Snow looked at Blue who shook her head. Snow gracefully got up from her seat and went to talk to Emma.

As expected, Snow found her in her room, sitting on her bed, staring out to the sky. The bright moonlight made the teardrops on her face shine brightly. Snow went over and sat beside her on the bed.

"You knew this day was coming." She said calmly. Emma turned and faced her; Snow's heart broke at the pain on her face.

"If any one of you dies, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself…"

"Emma, please, you need to stop talking like this. None of us plan on dying, but if it saves you then so be it-"

"No, not so be it mom! These are people I love's lives we're talking about here. If any of you died, I couldn't… I wouldn't…"

"Hush, Emma. Calm down." Snow said, pulling Emma over to her chest. Emma let loose the tears she'd just fought so hard to stop.

"Tell you what; you've got nothing to worry about. Because I promise you, that none of us will die."

"You can't promise that mom." Emma sniffed.

"I can, and I just have. Regina has done enough damage to our family, and I'll be damned if she'll do anymore. Especially if it means upsetting you." Snow started to stroke through Emma's hair, just like she did when she was a child. "Sleep now Emma, you need your rest. I'm here, go to sleep…" Snow whispered. Emma eventually did drift off. Snow hated herself for lying to her daughter; it was true that she couldn't promise that they would all live. But she could promise she wasn't letting any of them die without the good long fight that Regina had coming to her.

**Tomorrow, David will be making his feelings perfectly clear with Killian (as if he hasn't done that already but you know what I mean…) Thanks for all the reviews, it really means a lot :)**


	18. Man to man

Despite himself, David couldn't quite get rid of the niggle of fear in his stomach when he thought about Killian being one of the five. Snow had tried to reassure him by pointing out he's already taken a beating for Emma once before, but David just told her that wasn't the same as actually fighting for her. Snow rolled her eyes at him.

"Nothing he'll ever do will be good enough, will it?" she had said. David didn't have an answer; he decided it was time he talked to Killian now he knew of the situation between him and Emma, man to man.

It was still rather early in the morning, but years of being a shepherd had made him an early riser. He quietly made his way to Killian's new room, which was at the other side of the castle, he wasn't taking the risk (he hadn't even told Snow he'd discreetly had a guard positioned outside his room at night to make sure there were no midnight wonderings…). He nodded to the guard as he approached Killian's room. He walked in and grinned as he saw the man still snoring on his bed, what a shock he was in for . David strolled to the curtains and pulled them open, letting the sunlight flood through.

"Rise and shine!" He shouted merrily. He turned to see Killian blinking rapidly through squinting eyes.

"Bloody Hell mate! What time is it?"

"Time you and me had a little talk." David said, his happy tone made Killian more uncomfortable than he would have been if David was furious.

"I swear, I've been here all night! I don't know how you knew what I was thinking about, but I promise I'll try and…"

"I had no idea what you were thinking about. _Now _I do." He said, giving Killian a scary look. Killian grinned back at him sheepishly.

"What can I say mate? I'm just a man and she's just-"

"That's kind of what we need to talk about. Get dressed. We're going for a walk in the woods." Killian didn't like this idea; there were no witnesses out in the woods. But in order to keep the king happy, he done as he was told and went to get dressed, meeting David at the castle entrance. For quite a few minutes, they walked in silence. Killian felt incredibly uncomfortable, did David really want to talk to him or just kill him? He decided he'd better start the conversation.

"So," He said nervously. "You said you wanted to talk sir?" David nodded.

"Yes, it's just hard finding the right words." David suddenly stopped, and turned Killian to face him. "Listen, I know you took a beating for Emma, and I appreciate that, but it's not the same as fighting for her. Knowing you might die for her. If you're going in there with us, I need to know that's what you're willing to do. And not just for revenge on Regina, I need to know you're doing it for Emma." Killian could see the genuine concern in David's eyes. He loved Emma more than life itself.

"You've got nothing to fear, honestly. I'll tell you every hour of every day if it makes you feel better. I would lay down my life for Emma. Without her, I couldn't live anymore." "Not again." He thought inwardly, but decided David didn't need to hear that. David seemed to be studying him, like he was looking into his very soul. Very slowly, he nodded.

"I believe you." He said, extending his hand. Killian shook it, feeling like he and the king now had a connection, they'd do anything for Emma. David smiled at Killian.

"This brings us onto point number two. Just because I believe you'd sacrifice your life for my daughter, doesn't mean I suddenly condone any… shenanigans." Something flashed in his eyes; it was too fast for Killian to see exactly what it was. Was it pain? "She's still my little girl, she always will be. One day, I'll have to let her go. But not yet, do you understand?" Killian nodded.

"I can respect that, sir." He smiled inwardly. If only his crew were to see him now, playing nicely with the daddy and not sneaking out of windows in the morning. "Can I just ask one question?" David nodded at him. "So I avoid losing the other hand, what exactly does shenanigans entail?"

"Well put it this way, your hand shouldn't be in any danger because you shouldn't be using it unless it's to hold her hand." David said sternly. Oh how he was glad Snow didn't know he was here, she would be telling him to let Emma live a little, that she wasn't a baby anymore, how little she understood. Killian gulped. "One more thing Captain. In future, know that I cannot read thoughts and do not want an insight into what's going on inside that head of yours. Emma quite likes you; it would be a shame if I had to toss you out of your window." He clapped Killian on the back. "Come on; let's get back in before they're up. I dread to think what Snow and Emma will think I've done to you if they see we're both missing. And I can guarantee Snow would have worse plans for my fate."

"I can't see Emma being to lenient with me if she thinks I've upset you either. Then it's her I'd need to worry about ridding me of my other hand." David chuckled. Maybe, just maybe he could like Jones.


	19. Birthday

It had been decided that a week after Emma's twenty first birthday, they would storm Regina's castle. This gave time both for last minute preparations and to make sure that Emma's powers were definitely ready. But Emma's parents had an extra surprise in store; they were throwing Emma a ball. She needed to have some fun; she'd spent such a long time preparing for this fight that Snow hadn't seen her daughter's smile in weeks. She missed it dearly; it had always brightened her day. It had become a tradition for David and Snow that on Emma's birthday, they would creep into her room early in the morning, and wake her up with a round of happy birthday. Emma woke up to the sound of their singing. She was about to share that wonderful smile, when she remembered just what birthday it was. She stared at her hands, as if expecting them to blow up or something. Snow clasped them between her own hands.

"Don't worry; we spoke to Blue last night, nothing weird will happen. You'll just have them to use now. Just be careful though, your emotions can affect things, that's why she's spent so long trying to help you control them." Emma swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Then Regina's really screwed when we go over there. Because I will be pissed."

"Emma," Her father warned. "Language." Emma couldn't help but snort.

"In seven days I'm going to do battle with the most powerful witch this world has to offer, and your problem is my language?" Emma couldn't help but laugh at that. That's how she dealt with things, by laughing through them. Her parents found this hard to deal with, but were determined that today wouldn't be spoiled.

"Go look in your wardrobe." Snow said, tilting her head towards it. Emma gave her a curious look, but done as her mom said. Inside, she found the most gorgeous dress. It was the exact shade of the sky on a warm summer's day, but with a silver glittery section going round the front. Emma was momentarily speechless. Being a princess, she'd had her fair share of beautiful dresses, but this was something special. She looked up at her parents, not sure what to say to them.

"It's beautiful…" She whispered. They got up off her bed and each kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you like it. You can wear it tonight."

"Tonight?" Emma asked. Snow smacked her head with her palm jokingly.

"Did we forget to tell you? Oh David, how could we forget to tell Emma we're having a surprise ball for her birthday tonight?"

"I know, how can we call ourselves parents?" David added. They smiled at Emma, who looked guilty.

"You guys have enough on your plate. You really didn't need to do this…"

"Yes, we did Emma. You've been so focussed on next week that you haven't had any fun at all. Today is your birthday, and you are going to have fun, even if I have to force you." Emma held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, I submit! I shall take a hit for the team and have fun tonight… Once condition, mom you do my hair. Otherwise it's going in a ponytail."

"Deal." Snow said smiling. She knew Emma was letting her do her hair because Emma knew how much she loved it, and she appreciated that. "We'd best get going, a lot to plan for! Oh, and don't worry about Killian. I've sorted him out with a proper suit to wear. I'm not having him come to your ball looking like he's about to pillage us." Emma had to laugh; she could just see Killian's disgusted face as her mother forced the suit into his hands. It would be a similar expression to the one she wore throughout her childhood at some of the dresses her mother forced her into. But even she couldn't fault this new one.

A few hours later and Snow came up as promised to do Emma's hair. She knocked, and Emma turned around to greet her. The sight took Snow's breath away. Emma had her dress on, and had put on her own makeup. Snow could hardly believe that the woman in front of her was her little baby. The sight brought a tear to her eye.

"Oh Emma, you look absolutely stunning." She said. Emma blushed; she really hated any attention put on her. Snow walked over to her dressing table and patted the stool for Emma to come and sit down. "So, what are we thinking?" Snow said, gently brushing though Emma's blonde curls. Emma gave a little laugh.

"I take it you mean about my hair?"

"Yes I mean about your hair. In fact, I have decided to make a royal decision, the words Regina and fight are henceforth banned tonight." Emma laughed again.

"If you say so, your majesty, and I was thinking what you were thinking." Snow leaned a little closer to Emma, resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Is that a cunning way of saying I have no idea and I was hoping you'd have something planned?" She asked.

"Tomato, tomato…" Emma mumbled. Snow made a triumphant little noise.

"Just as well your old mom knows you then, isn't it? I've been thinking of something I could do to go with that dress for a week now, and I think I have just the right idea."

It took just over half an hour for Snow to complete the complex hairstyle, but it was worth the sore fingers because the hair just complemented Emma's dress perfectly.

"I would like to be able to say that you've never looked more beautiful, but to me you always look flawless no matter what you're wearing." Snow said, trying to keep the tears in.

"You're my mom; you're _supposed _to say that."

"That doesn't mean it's not true! Now come on," Snow took Emma by the hand. "I do believe our guests will have all arrived by now. It's time for you, me and your father to make our grand entrance.

"Fine, but I'd better be in the middle so you can both hold me up if I trip half way down."

Snow and Emma walked arm and arm through the castle until they found David, waiting for them beside the doors that led down to the ballroom. His reaction to Emma was very similar to Snow's.

"Oh wow. Emma you look… wow." Was all he could really say. He waited until she was right beside him, and then he put a hand on each of her shoulders. He took her in in all her beauty. Thank Heavens she looked more like her mother. He felt so immensely proud that this strong, brave, beautiful woman was his daughter. He gave a little sigh. "I guess she's really gone then." Emma looked back at him, not understanding.

"Who's gone, dad?" She couldn't think for the life of her who was missing. David gave a little chuckle as he stroked her cheek.

"The little girl who used to come into my room in the middle of the night crying for daddy to chase away the monsters under the bed." Emma looked up into his blue eyes; she could see the pain masked by his current pride.

"I wouldn't say she's gone, I'd just say she finds it harder to come out now."

"But you know I'll always be there, don't you? Whether it's monsters under the bed, or troops of soldiers trying to take you away, I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"I know." Emma whispered back, leaning her cheek into her dad's hand. "Thank you." Snow gave them both a slight poke.

"I hate to interrupt this, but we do have guests." Emma rolled her eyes behind her mother's back, and her father restrained a laugh. So the cheeky little girl really was still there, if a little hidden. Emma positioned herself between her parents, an arm linked with each of them. "Ready?" Snow asked. Emma nodded. Snow motioned and two of the guards pulled the doors apart, and there was an instant uproar of applause. They made their way to the top of the large staircase, waving to everyone. Emma scanned the whole room until she found him, standing there in the middle of the room staring back at her. When there eyes met, he smiled at her. But it wasn't like his normal charismatic grin, no, this was something more. Emma couldn't draw her eyes off him in his suit. He was the most handsome man in the world. It was back to their first kiss again; to Emma Killian was the only person in the room. It was a good thing her parents were there either side of her to guide her down the stairs. The kind people wishing her a happy birthday were nothing but a blur of colours and a buzzing in her ears. It seemed like the closer she got to Killian the more she homed in on him alone. Until she broke apart from her parents and found herself standing right in front of him. Killian's smile only widened as she came up to him.

"Wow…" He murmured. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, so I've heard." She said jokingly. "You don't scrub up half bad yourself, Captain." He chuckled at her, just as the music started. It was slow music, perfect for a waltz. Killian pulled himself from Emma's hold and did a steep bow.

"May I have this dance, malady?" He asked. Emma gave a little giggle and curtsied back.

"Yes you may, Mr Jones." Killian grinned at her.

"Why thank you, princess."

Snow and David watched from the side lines. Snow let out a contented sigh.

"They just fit so nicely together." She whispered happily. David nodded slowly beside her.

"I just hope he remembers our little talk…" He mumbled.

"What little talk, David?" Snow said sternly. David acted like he hadn't heard her; he was just so taken by the music.

"David you didn't…"

"I think it's time we danced my love!" He said, swinging her around onto the dance floor. Snow gave him a look that told him he hadn't heard the last of this.

Emma had never felt more alive than she did just then, dancing with Killian. They twirled and swayed to the music, forgetting everything but each other. Emma felt Killian's hand move up to the back of her head, so she looked up at him. He didn't need to say anything; those wonderful eyes said it all. Finally, he kissed her. Emma found her hands move to his back, forcing him closer towards her. It was like the whole world had stopped, there was nobody else but her and Killian. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of his warm lips against her own. She heard someone spluttering somewhere in the background, presumably her father, but for now she didn't care. Killian pulled away and Emma whined in protest, trying to pull him back but he tutted and laughed.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear those stern words of your father over there." Emma stared at him, confused, she really hadn't she'd been that wrapped up in kissing him. Killian chuckled. "Let's just say it's probably a good idea for us to switch partners." Killian winked at her. "Bye for now." Emma tried to pretend to be interested in dancing with some of the other guests, but that didn't stop her from catching Killian's eye, making them both grin like school children. During a dance with a particularly awful dancer who kept standing on her toes, her father cut in. Emma gave him a grateful smile.

"I told you I'd always be there if you needed me." He whispered. Emma laughed.

"Thank you daddy, if he stood on my foot one more time I don't think my toes would have ever been the same again!"

"That's what I'm here for. I think you're mother's trying to save Killian, but dear old Lady Greene is not willing to let him go… Can't say I'm that upset." Emma glanced over her father's shoulder to see Killian dancing with an older woman. Even from where Emma stood she could see she was clinging to his suit jacket for dear life. Emma looked back at her father who was raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on! You and mom kiss at these things all the time!" David's whole face fell.

"That's different…" he mumbled, Emma giggled. She knew he'd never change.

"Do you think I need to worry that I'll lose him to her?" She said mockingly.

"Nah, not unless he wants to die a very painful death."

"It certainly would be painful, there would be three of us trying to grab him and kill him all at once." And that's when it happened. A flash. A bang. And Killian no longer had to worry about the death like grip Lady Greene had on him. Now it was Regina, who had a blade pressed dangerously close to his throat…

**Dun dun dun! I'll be back tomorrow to tell you the fate of Captain Killian Jones… Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love reading them! Please feel free to keep them coming! :)**


	20. Terms

"No!" Emma yelled, trying to lunge forward and grab Killian from Regina's clutches. Her father had seen this coming, however, and quickly had an iron tight grip around her waist. He wouldn't let Emma near her. "Let me go! Killian!" She screamed, fighting her father's hold on her for a few moments, before going limp with fear. As soon as she'd seen Regina, Snow dashed over to her husband and daughter, standing in front of Emma to create a barrier between them. Emma tried desperately to use her newly formed powers, but it was as if too many emotions were going through her head, blocking them. She felt useless, staring at Killian who wasn't even showing a flicker of fear.

"What do you want, Regina?" Snow snapped. Regina gave a cruel laugh.

"I see your manners haven't improved much, Snow darling. Why shouldn't I be here? We're family after all! This is my step-granddaughter's twenty first birthday, as if I could forget that. I suppose I even have a gift for you. My gift to you, Emma, is a chance to save lover boy here. Seeing as we're family, I'll allow you to bring dearest momma and daddy, but nobody else. If you bring anyone else with you, I won't hesitate to let my hand slip."

"Emma, just let me die. Please, don't put your life in danger for me, I'm not worth it." Killian pleaded. He turned his attention from Emma to David. "Keep her safe, this is exactly what she wants, don't play her games-"

"Quiet!" Regina snapped. By this point, Red and the dwarfs had also made their way over to Emma, creating a ring around her to shield her.

"Why are you taking him? If you want me, take me-"

"No!" Everyone said at once, including Killian. Emma decided to ignore them; for once in her life she would choose her own fate. "I don't care what any of them say! Regina we all know that you want to kill me so why are you taking Killian? Let him go and I'll go with you willingly…

"You most certainly will not!" Snow shouted. "Besides, Regina it's me you have a problem with, it's always been me. So please, stop trying to hurt Emma. You can have me, but please, just leave her alone. She deserves to be happy-"

"Didn't I deserve to be happy before because of you my true love was killed? No, Snow White, you don't get to choose how I get my revenge. I do. I know fine well that your daughter is the key to destroying you and destroy you I shall. As for why I'm taking Killian, well, it's frankly a lot more fun that way. If I take you now Emma I'll have killed you before dear momma and daddy can get to my castle. But if I take the captain here, everyone's around who needs to be when I take your little life."

"I meant what I said Emma, let her take me and kill me, live your life. You'll be fine without me-"

"No I won't, I love you!" Emma was trying desperately to reach him, to use some kind of magic, but she still didn't know how to use it properly. David had a very firm grip on her; he wouldn't let Emma near Regina with that knife in her hand. Killian stared at Emma, the pain clear in his eyes.

"I love you too." And with that, he disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. Emma collapsed into her father's arms.

"He's gone!" She sobbed.

"Emma, honey, it's all going to be ok…"

"No, don't you dare tell me that! I've had it with this! I've had it with _her!" _Emma got up and pushed herself away from her father. "If she wants me to go and get Killian, then that's what I'll do."

"Emma, are you crazy?!" Snow walked over to Emma and placed her hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into her mother's eyes. "She's not going to let you and Killian dance off into the sunset. She's using Killian as bait, as soon as you think you have him and that you're both safe, she'll take you away. I'm sorry Emma, but's that's not happening. You're not going after him." Emma took her mother's hand off her face.

"You don't think I know that? You of all people should know why I'm doing this, you took a poisoned apple so she'd let dad go. Now it's my turn, I'm going to save Killian. If I can, I'll get out too, but if not, then I'll die knowing I saved him." Emma smiled to herself. "I'll have returned the favour." Snow sighed.

"There's no stopping you, is there?" She said, exasperated. Emma shook her head. "No matter how much I argue with you, it won't do any good, will it?" Emma shook her head again. Snow looked over at David. "Well, you heard her; we're going to Regina's castle." Emma's eyes widened in horror. "Wait, no! I didn't mean for you two to come as well!"

"Well Regina clearly wants us there, and we're your only hope of getting you both out of there alive because lest assured darling, if you go to that castle you're coming out again."

"But what about you, mom?" Emma asked.

"I already told you didn't I? Regina isn't going to kill us. I know you have your magic now, but you still don't know how to use it properly. Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way."

"Mom, I wouldn't hold it against either of you if you didn't come with me-"

"Emma, please. The day I let that bitch so much as lay another finger on you will be the day Hell freezes over." Emma and David blinked, astonished.

"Mom! That wasn't very royal of you…"

"When I'm being your mother I'm more than a Queen, and protecting you means more to me than anything. Come on, I think Killian's spent enough time in that witch's dungeon." Emma and Snow started to walk out the room; David didn't know where to put himself.

"So we're just going right _now_? No plan, no backup… Nothing?" Emma and Snow turned and looked at him, giving identical looks.

"Yes." They said together, turning and walking back towards the armoury. David looked back at Red and the dwarfs and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think I'm getting much of a say in this…" He mumbled before running off to join them. They were going to save Killian, and they would do it together.


	21. The strength of true love

Regina sat patiently at her throne, waiting. She knew it wouldn't be long before the brat and her stupid parents showed up. They never did know how to make a sacrifice. This was her last chance; the girl was twenty one now. She'd have her full powers, but from experience Regina knew she probably wouldn't have a clue what to do with them. Even the fairy couldn't show her until she actually had them. Regina knew that if she took the pirate as bait, Emma would come running to his aid, and then she'd have her. Once she had the girl's word that she'd come quietly, she didn't really care what happened to the pirate, he was of little use to her. Yes, he was fetching- but he wasn't Daniel. She had to remember Daniel in all of this; this is why she was going to kill Emma. Yes, killing Emma also meant that there was nobody in the world powerful enough to stop her, but it would also shatter Snow into a million tiny pieces. Snow White would finally understand the pain she felt because of her. She heard the pirate laugh, and snapped round to stare at him.

"And what exactly do you find so amusing, your capture or lover girl's death?"

"Oh, but that's the thing Regina, she won't die. I'm well aware that despite me telling her to stay away, Emma and her parents will be on their way here, because they're good people. But I also know that none of us will let you get your hands on Emma. Because of this thing called love, I'd explain it to you, but I don't think you'd understand sweetheart." Regina walked over and stroked Killian's cheek with her fingernail.

"How naive you are. You think I'll let that stupid brat just walk out of here with you? Oh no, I'll give you up without a fight, providing she hands herself over to me. Which we both know she will, all because of your precious love." If Killian wasn't such a gentleman, he would have spat at her she repulsed him that much. He settled for a smile, knowing it would irritate her far more than if he got angry.

"You never learn your lesson, do you? Cold hate can do much, but not nearly as much as the warmth of love. Fire melts ice. If I were you, I would end this before you end up losing completely. I'm sure Snow and David will have a very comfy cell for you-"Regina slapped him right across the face.

"You really are a hypocrite! Have you forgotten how you met Emma in the first place? How dare you talk to me about hatred!" Killian just laughed again.

"Yes, I did want revenge on the crocodile, but as you can see I've learned to live with it, because I love Emma, and that's so much more important than revenge. You must know that you will lose. Emma's stronger than you; you may as well give up now before you lose any dignity you have left." She went to scratch his face this time, but felt a sharp pain in her hand. She screeched, and looked at her hand, which had an arrow sticking out of it. She pulled it out, healed it, and turned around, furious. Snow still had her bow aimed, and David and Emma their swords.

"Get your slimy hand away from my boyfriend."


	22. It's time

Regina didn't move, she stared at the family at cold hatred.

"You heard me Regina, move! Unless you want my mom to aim an arrow at your heart, step away." Emma hissed. Regina stepped closer to Killian, and put her hand over his heart. Emma flinched. She tried to run forward but her parents held her back. Part of the deal of this rescue mission was that she stayed beside them at all times.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, dear. I like to play with my food. I can easily tear out his little heart and have him kill all of you before I crush it to dust. Now, you know what I want. Emma you surrender to me willingly and Killian goes free."

"Emma don't, please!-"was all Killian had a chance to say before Regina sealed his mouth shut. Emma sighed. She wanted to believe that she'd leave here with Killian. That they'd have a long, happy life together. But if that couldn't happen then giving him that long and happy life was her best option.

"Give me your word that you'll let him go, no funny business." David had had enough, he grabbed Emma's wrist.

"I'm sorry Killian, but no, we can't let her do this." Killian tried to express with his eyes that that was ok with him. Take Emma and get as far away as possible, he would happily die if it kept her safe. David tried to tug on Emma's wrist, but she pulled away.

"Deal!" She yelled. That oh so familiar purple smoke enveloped both Emma and Killian, and suddenly they had changed places. Killian stood with Snow and David, whilst Emma stood with Regina, who had a tight grip around her forearm.

"Emma, no!" Killian yelled. All three tried to rush forward, but Regina froze them in place. Able to see, but no able to move a muscle.

"She made her choice. The foolish, deluded girl made her choice. All in the name of 'love'. Love, ha! Where has that ever got anyone? Love is truly weakness. Love made you not kill me when you had your chance Snow White. Love meant Emma choice her own death over a womanizing pirate-"

"Don't you dare talk about them like that! You have what you want, you have me. Don't do this, don't make them watch." Regina gave a merciless laugh.

"But dear, that's the whole point! It all comes down to love again. Because of your dear mother, my true love died. She needs to pay, but not with her own blood, with the blood of the person she loves the most. You." Regina laughed again. "How the people will crumble when they hear of your death. Their little saviour, gone. I guess not everyone follows their destiny." And with that, Regina plunged her hand into Emma's chest.

If Snow could have, she would have screamed her baby's name. Ran to her, taken her place. But like David and Killian beside her, all she could do was scream in silence. Emma gave an involuntary yelp. She was determined to be strong for her loved ones. She turned to them for what she thought would be the last time.

"_I'm sorry, and I love you." _Was what she hoped her look portrayed.

Regina savoured the moment. She had her hand enclosed on her enemy's heart, ready to rip it out and crush it. She would finally have revenge for Daniel. She tried to pull the heart out… but it was stuck. She tried again and again, but it wouldn't budge. She wrapped her free hand around Emma's throat.

"What have you done?" She snarled. Emma gave a little smile. She felt her power building up inside of her; she knew she could do this now.

"You were wrong." Emma choked. "Love isn't weakness, love is strength." With that, Emma sent out a wave of magic. Regina was thrown back against one wall, Emma against another and her family were unfrozen and flung to the back of the room. Snow was the first on her feet, running to Emma, placing a hand over her chest. David and Killian, however, weren't that far behind her. Snow placed her free hand on Emma's cheek, whilst David's hand moved on top of Snow's hand on her chest.

"Emma, I was so scared." Snow sobbed. "My baby, I thought… I thought…" But Emma had gotten up; there would be time for a proper reunion later. That was what she had to tell herself to stop herself from running into Killian's arms. She just looked at him, and he nodded, understanding their time could wait. Emma had to do this now. Emma saw Regina was coming too, and was crawling to her hands and knees. Emma let her new found instinct take over. She placed her hand out and froze Regina up against the wall. Regina tried to fight it, but it turned out Emma really was stronger than her. Emma walked over towards Regina, her free hand hovering over her chest. It was time.


	23. Emma's destiny

**I totally forgot this was the last chapter :O Well anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Emma walked over towards Regina, her free hand hovering over her chest. It was time. But time for what, exactly? The words the Blue fairy had told her so many times echoed around her mind.

"_It is your destiny to defeat Regina for good." _

"Defeat Regina for good…" Emma repeated quietly to herself. Emma looked up into Regina's eyes. Into the eyes of the woman who had caused both her and her loved ones so much pain. But at that very moment, Emma didn't feel angry, she felt pity. She turned to face her parents and Killian. "I can't do it," She announced. "Blue never told me to kill Regina, only to defeat her. I don't believe killing her is the right thing to do." The look of kindness and assertiveness was so strong on her daughter's face. Yes, Snow wanted Regina to pay for all the suffering she'd put her family through, but she couldn't help but feel so very proud of her daughter for making that brave decision. Killian, on the other hand, was not so understanding.

"Are you insane? This woman tried to kill you, and you're just going to let her away with a slap on the wrist?" Killian turned to Emma's parents, flabbergasted. "You're really going to let her do this?"

"You mean allow our daughter to not have someone's death on her conscience? Yeah, I'm alright with that." David stated. Killian shrugged his shoulders.

"If it's the killing you have a problem with, I can solve that. Just make sure she holds still and doesn't shoot fire at me or anything like that." He went to walk up to Regina, but Emma stopped him. She stood in front of him, and placed a hand gently on his chest.

"Stop," She said: quietly, but firmly. "We're better than that, _you're _better than that." Killian looked deeply into her eyes. He could see the kindness in them, something that drew him towards her. He stroked her cheek softly.

"But she tried to kill you," He whispered tenderly. "You forget I made a promise to protect you, princess." Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, if you kill her, I'll never be able to look at you the same way again. And I can't lose you. So, how about you protect me from losing you?" She practically pleaded. Killian desperately wanted to end Regina's life. She'd caused far too much misery to be allowed another chance in his opinion. But Emma wanted to let her live, and so he would control himself. But only if he knew Emma would still be safe.

"Fine… I won't kill her. However, only if you can be sure she won't hurt… anyone again." Emma smiled gratefully at him and leaned up and kissed his cheek, knowing letting her live was hard for him. Pirates did have a code of conduct, and she'd broken it.

"She won't hurt anyone ever again. I promise you." Emma turned to her parents.

"Would it be safe to have her in the same cell as Rumplestiltskin?" Emma had never had the misfortune of meeting the trickster imp, but she'd heard many stories about him, and over and over again she'd been told to never make a deal with him. Killian's whole body tensed at the name, but then he smiled. He'd finally found his crocodile- the irony that he no longer cared about killing him. Her parents both grimaced.

"I'm not so sure that'd work, sweetheart. That cell's powerful, but with two of them in there? Plus, we couldn't put Regina in there without allowing Rumple a chance to escape and that's too risky."

"Could the fairies and the dwarfs make another cell like that?" Emma asked hopefully. There had to be a way of keeping Regina alive.

"Yes, I'm sure we can." came a sweet voice from the window. Everyone turned to see Blue float in and go right up to Emma.

"Emma I am so very proud of you. You have chosen the right path and have used your powers responsibly. You truly are our realm's saviour." Blue gave Emma a small bow in the air. She then turned and faced Emma's parents. "I shall gather the others needed and begin construction on Regina's cell straight away. It should take about a week. I believe Emma's spell will be strong enough to hold Regina, but I shall have a guard of my fairies watch over her all the same." And with that, she sped off. Snow ran over and pulled her daughter into her arms and held her in a tight embrace.

"You've done it! You've really done it!" She cried. Snow decided it was best for everyone to ignore Regina's presence. She had been given her chances, and now she would pay for her hatred. David came over and scooped up both his girls.

"We don't need to worry anymore, we're free." He said, a massive grin breaking out across his face. They heard someone clearing their throat. They looked over to see Killian standing with his arms behind his back, clearly something very important to say.

"Now that there is no threat from Regina, there's something I've been meaning to ask… Sir, I respectfully ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." All three Charmings' jaws hit the floor. They were not expecting that. David didn't really know how to respond to that, but an elbow in the ribs from Snow told him he'd better say something.

"Erm- well… I think that's really up to Emma, Jones." He spluttered. Killian nodded and got down on one knee.

"Now I may not have a ring yet, and I can't give you a palace. But I can give you my heart and promise you I'd give my dying breath to keep you safe and happy. So Emma, will you marry me?" Emma rushed over and pulled him up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. Killian pulled away, a massive smile on his face, his cheeks wet from Emma's tears of happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asked.

"I knew you were smart, Mr Jones." She replied. Killian barely had time to swing her around before Snow pulled Emma off him and hugged her tightly, tears flowing down her face.

"My baby's getting married!" She squealed excitedly. While Snow fussed over Emma, David walked over to Killian and extended his hand, which David took.

"You'll treat her well." He said. It wasn't a threat; it was purely a statement of trust. Killian nodded.

"Always." Emma looked at Killian from over her mother's shoulder. She smiled contently. Regina had finally lost. Emma had her happy ending, and nobody could take it away from her.

The end

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and didn't find the ending too cheesy (I couldn't help myself :P). This will be my last multi chapter fic for a while, as I start Uni next month L However I hope to still do some one shots and you never know, it's a one hour train ride away so I might have some writing time to get a multi chapter fic in before Christmas :P. So if you have any ideas for me, they'd be greatly appreciated either via this or twitter. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing and thank you all so much for the reviews, they really do mean a lot. Until next time :P**

**JustMeAndMyKeyboard**

**p.s. Enjoy season 3 when it arrives! :)**


End file.
